


Gravity Falls: Otro verano de misterios [La Película]

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Action/Adventure, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Paranormal, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Ya pasaron tres años del Weirdmaggedon, Dipper y Mabel regresan a Gravity Falls.Ahora deberán enfrentarse nuevamente a Bill, conocer nuevos amigos y tendrán nuevos desafíos que superaran juntos.Gravity Falls no me pertenece sino a Alex Hirsch pero la historia es de MI propiedad.Advertencia: ninguna, salvo que hay Pinecest jajajaja





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Este fanfic vendría a ser una obra de arte creada por mi, así que no me critiquen con eso de que es una copia… ¡esto es ORIGINAL!
> 
> Todas las escenas pasan un tiempo después del Weirdmaggedon, pero…aunque no lo crean por alguna extraña razón reaparecerá Bill Cipher aunque Dipper y Mabel ya lo han derrotado en el capitulo final de la serie xD
> 
> En fin, espero que el fanfic sea de su agrado…básicamente vendría a ser una construcción de la película de Gravity Falls desde el punto de vista de mi imaginación.
> 
> Antes de que se me olvide…en este fanfic aparecerá Tyrone :D, ¿no les parece genial? La verdad, ya lo estaba extrañando mucho -casi tanto como Dipper- además solo tuvo UN puto capitulo de vida en la serie :'(
> 
> Bien…ya no me queda nada mas que decir, solo que… ¡A trabajar se ha dicho!
> 
> Gravity Falls no me pertenece, sino al perverso, malvado, genio, trolleador y adorable Alex Robert Hirsch pero las escenas del "Guión" para la supuesta película son de MI propiedad.
> 
> Advertencia: Contiene leves escenas de violencia y algo de Pinecest.
> 
> Este fanfic es PURA ficción y cualquier semejanza con la serie o la realidad misma es una pequeña coincidencia… ¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso?

Prologo.

- _Estamos en vivo desde la radio F.K 119_ -Se podía escuchar la voz de una locutora de radio proveniente de la estación de Gravity Falls, Oregon **_(Autora: No se me ocurrió un nombre mejor para la radio de Gravity Falls)_** faltaban solo dos días para que el verano comenzara y esa misma noche se había desatado una fuerte tormenta- _Una potente tormenta eléctrica se ha desatado por todo el pueblo…les recordamos a nuestros radioescuchas que se queden en sus casas y por favor permanezcan a salvo_ -

La locutora y los demás miembros del estudio se encontraban dentro de este intentando arreglar algunas consolas que fueron afectadas por la tormenta, mientras tanto, la mujer aun seguía hablando por su micrófono, vio hacia la ventana y un rayo blanco cruzo el cielo nocturno.

-¡Aaaagh!-Grito asustada-N-No se preocupen radioescuchas…¡todo esta bien aquí! Solo fue un pequeño…-

-¡AAAAGH!

La mujer y los demás productores giraron la mirada, lentamente se acercaron a ver que había pasado, detrás de una de las consolas averiadas encontraron a uno de los miembros del equipo muerto en el suelo, bueno, casi muerto, estaba convulsionando y algo de baba salía de su boca.

-P-Pero ¿Qué fue lo que le pa…?-Pregunto uno de los hombres del equipo, no llego a terminar su pregunta porque otro rayo mas potente que el anterior choco contra la antena de la estación de radio creando una explosión, cortando la luz en todo el lugar y causando que todas las personas que se encontraban allí gritaran de terror.

* * *

Mientras tanto, un poco lejos de ahí, en lo más profundo del bosque se podía ver los rayos blancos y algunos de color azul cruzando el cielo e iluminando los árboles haciendo que los pájaros y las criaturas sobrenaturales del bosque huyeran atemorizados por el ruido. Un ciervo paso corriendo saltando junto a una estatua de lo que parecía ser un triangulo con un enorme ojo, esa estatura era Bill Cipher que había sido derrotado en el Weirdmaggedon hace unos años atrás.

El ciervo se acerco lentamente con curiosidad para ver la estatua pero esta comenzó a moverse sola haciendo que corriera lejos de ahí, un rayo de color azul cruzo el cielo y se estrello contra un pequeño charco de lo que parecía ser lodo negro.


	2. Regreso a Gravity Falls

_*Piedmont – California (13:15 p.m) *_

El timbre de la escuela secundaria sonó anunciando el fin de clases, los chicos y las chicas salían de los cursos aliviados, mañana empezarían las vacaciones de verano y ya todos estaban empezando a organizar fiestas, viajes, campamentos familiares, etc. De uno de los salones de clases salía una chica de cabellos largos castaños hasta la cintura de no más de quince o dieciséis años acompañada de sus compañeras.

-Oye, Mabel… ¿Qué planeas hacer este verano?-Pregunto una de las chicas

-Aun no le tengo planeado, pero en cuanto tenga una idea les avisare-Respondió Mabel como si nada, vio a su hermano salir del aula de química, solo (como siempre) ya que se le hacia un poco difícil conseguir amigos debido a su actitud paranoica-M-Me tengo que ir, hablamos por Whatsapp-

Mabel se alejo de sus compañeras y corrió hacia su hermano. Dipper, al verla solo pudo sonreírle.

-Hola-Saludo Mabel sonriéndole-¿Cómo te fue en esta última clase?-

-Me fue bien, Mabs-Respondió Dipper-No fue tan difícil…y a ti ¿cómo te fue?-

-Bien, supongo…-Dijo Mabel un poco nerviosa jugando con un mechón de su cabello-Oye, ¿vamos a casa?-

-Claro, vamos.

Ambos hermanos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela para salir y irse a su casa, mientras caminaban algunos de los chicos y chicas que se encontraban ahí murmuraban cosas acerca de ellos.

-Esos dos siempre están juntos.

-Si, eso no es normal.

-Los hermanos no se llevan **_así_** de bien…yo tengo 2 hermanitos en casa y casi siempre nos peleamos.  ** _(Autora: Hmm…Dímelo a mi ¬_¬)_**

Sin embargo, a Dipper no le importaban esos comentarios, tampoco a Mabel. Ellos eran así, y si la gente no los aceptaba pues no era su problema, sino el de ellos. Al salir de la escuela caminaron rumbo a su casa hablando de cómo les había ido en el ultimo dia de clases y de otras cosas sin sentido, llegaron a la casa, ese dia sus padres estaban trabajando así que estaban solos por lo que quedaba de la tarde.

Cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitación, al cumplir 14 años dejaron de compartir habitación con la excusa de que necesitaban "mas espacio" así que Dipper se fue a dormir a la habitación contigua a la que compartía con Mabel y que casi nunca se usaba.

Mabel al llegar a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue tirar su mochila llena de parches con corazones, estrellas, caritas felices estilo emoticon al suelo junto con algunos cuadernos que no pudo meter en la mochila.

-Bien, ¡adiós libros! ¡Adiós mochila! No los veré hasta el fin del verano-Dijo Mabel sentándose en su cama por el cansancio, en eso su hermano gemelo se asomo a la puerta de su habitación.

-Mabel, ahora que se acerca el verano… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Pregunto Dipper.

-No lo se-Respondió Mabel acostándose en la cama y mirando al techo-Creo que…no, es una idea tonta-

-No seas así, cuéntamela…capaz que no me parece tan tonta-Le respondió Dipper entrando a la habitación de su hermana haciendo una seña con la mano para que se moviera dejándole un lugar en la cama y poder sentarse.

-Bueno, pensaba…pensaba que podíamos ir a Gravity Falls-Surgirio la castaña sin dejar de mirar al techo-Piénsalo, Dip. Hace mucho que no vamos a ese lugar y es donde nuestro equipo se formó-

-Si, los "Gemelos Misterio" lo recuerdo jeje-Dijo Dipper riéndose nerviosamente-Ya ha pasado un largo tiempo, no hemos hecho nada como eso juntos-

Eso era verdad, ya habían pasado casi tres años desde que habían trabajado en equipo resolviendo los misterios de Gravity Falls. Aunque no podrían haberlo hecho sin la ayuda de sus amigos, Wendy, Soos, Candy, Grenda y de sus tíos Stan y Ford.

* * *

Cuando Dipper y Mabel cumplieron 13 años se dedicaron a hacer sus propios video blogs por Internet. Dipper hizo un canal de videoblogs relacionado a las criaturas sobrenaturales que habitaban en Gravity falls llamado " _Dipper's guide you to unexplained_ ", en cambio Mabel hizo un canal relacionado a situaciones de la vida cotidiana, las parejas, etc y lo llamo " _Mabel's Guide to Life_ " aunque de vez en cuando le cambiaba el "Life" por otros nombres dependiendo de la temática que quería hablar.

Pero cuando los "Gemelos Misterio" cumplieron quince años, Mabel dejo de darle importancia a su canal de video blogs y se concentro más en salir al cine con sus compañeras de la escuela, comprar ropa, leer revistas de chicos y escuchar música en la computadora hasta cualquier hora de la noche.

Dipper intento que su canal de video blogs fuera mas popular pero al parecer a la gente ya no le llamaba la atención así decidió abandonarlo hasta nuevo aviso y enfocarse en la escuela, los estudios y tratar de hacer nuevos amigos que no fueran cibernéticos o integrarse a un grupo.

* * *

-Es verdad, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que formamos nuestro querido equipo-Comento Mabel riéndose, se acomodo de una forma que quedara sentada en la cama y mirando a su hermano-Pero… ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos a Gravity Falls, si o no? por favor, por los viejos tiempos ¿Si, Dippy-di?-

-No lo se, déjame pensarlo… ¡Si!-Respondió el castaño rápidamente haciendo que Mabel chillara de la emoción y lo abrazara fuertemente.

-¡GENIAL! ¡Esto será divertido!-Dijo Mabel sin dejar de abrazar a Dipper-Gracias, gracias hermanito-

-No hay de que, pero…antes deberíamos preguntarle a nuestros padres si podemos volver a Gravity Falls-Dijo Dipper separando un poco a su gemela pero sin deshacer el abrazo.

-Tienes razón, tu siempre tienes la razón-Le dijo Mabel volviendo a acercarlo a ella para seguir abrazándolo.

-Oye, Mabs… ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Nunca estuviste tan apegada hacia mi como lo estas ahora-Pregunto Dipper preocupado por lo que le pasaba a su gemela.

-E-Es que, ¡nada! Yo solo…solo quería abrazarte porque te quiero-Le dijo Mabel riéndose nerviosamente-No tiene nada de malo-


	3. Buenas Noticias

Esa misma noche, había una pequeña atmósfera de silencio durante la cena familiar, nadie dijo nada, nisiquiera Mabel hablaba -algo que era demasiado extraño- hasta que la madre de los gemelos, la Sra.Pines decidió romper ese pequeño ambiente silencioso.

-Y…díganme chicos, ¿Cómo estuvo su ultimo dia de clases?-Pregunto ella intentando iniciar una conversación agradable con los gemelos.

-Bien, mama-Respondió Mabel-como hoy fue el ultimo dia no nos dieron tarea, ¿no es así Dipper?-

-¿Eh? ¡Si! No nos dieron tarea-dijo el castaño, la verdad no le estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que decía Mabel.

-Ah, eso me recuerda a que…-Dijo Mabel mirando a sus padres y dándole un leve codazo a Dipper para que su mirada se enfocara en sus padres-Mama, papa…Dipper y yo estuvimos hablando hoy a la tarde y…-

-Y…queremos volver a Gravity Falls-Dijo Dipper concluyendo la frase de su gemela-¿Podemos ir?-

-No lo se, chicos. ¿Están seguros de que quieren volver?-Pregunto el Sr. Pines preocupado por lo que podía pasar con sus hijos.

-Por supuesto que si, papa-Respondió Mabel-Dipper y yo ya lo hablamos esta misma tarde, acordamos que si queremos volver a Gravity Falls…por favor, hace mucho que no vamos allá-

-Bueno, si tanto les gusto ir ahí…supongo que puedo dejarlos ir otra vez este verano-Respondió él y mira a su mujer-¿Estas de acuerdo con eso, cielo?-

-Claro que si, cuando volvieron del primer verano en Gravity Falls a los trece años estaban mas unidos que nunca-Respondió la mujer-además, les hará bien estar otra vez lejos de casa. Ellos necesitan volver a ver a sus amigos-

-Eso significa que nos van a dejar ir, ¿verdad?-Pregunto Dipper un poco asustado de que la respuesta fuera otra que no quería escuchar.

-Si-Respondieron los padres de los gemelos haciendo que ellos sonrieran levemente.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el bosque de Gravity Falls, la estatua de Bill empezó a moverse otra vez como queriendo liberarse de la "prisión" en la que estaba atrapado, un brillo comenzó a salir de esta y la pupila de su ojo demoníaco se ilumino de color azul.

* * *

_*Piedmont-California (9:34 a.m)*_

Una chica de cabellos largos castaños algo despeinados se encontraba durmiendo profundamente en su cama con las sabanas tapándola hasta la mitad de la cabeza, algo se saliva caía de su boca y mojaba la almohada, vaya a saber uno con que estaba soñando esta mañana hasta que de repente el teléfono comenzó a sonar obligándola a despertarse.

-¿Hmmm?-Dijo Mabel levantándose de la cama con los codos apoyados en el colchón, llevo su mano hasta la mesa de noche dando unos leves golpes en ella para buscar su teléfono ya que la ventana de su habitación estaba cerrada y solo entraba apenas la luz del sol en las cortinas-¿Qué pasa?...¿Qué hora es?-

Con los ojos apenas abiertos, Mabel logro encontrar su teléfono, lo desbloqueo y vio que tenía el despertador programado y alguna que otra llamada perdida, dejo su teléfono junto a la almohada, se levanto de una forma en la que quedara sentada en la cama, se estiro y abrió del todo sus ojos soltando un pequeño bostezo, tomo el teléfono y reviso el despertador, al ver lo que había anotado en el sonrio levemente.

-¡Wohooo! ¡No puede ser, hoy es el día!-Exclamo Mabel emocionada, se levanto de la cama, fue hacia la ventana y corrió las cortinas dejando entrar la luz del sol, tomo aire y grito-BUENOS DÍAS MUNDO-

-Agggh…Ya cállate, ¿Quieres?-Dijo Dipper semidormido asomado en la puerta de la habitación de su gemela-Todo el mundo aun esta durmiendo y nadie quiere despertarse con tus gritos-

-No seas aguafiestas, Dipper-Mabel puso su mejor expresión sarcástica-No importa, estoy muy feliz porque hoy nos vamos a Gravity Falls ¿Tu no?-

-Por supuesto que si, Mabs pero no era necesario gritar por eso-Comento Dipper haciendo que su hermana le diera un amistoso golpe en el hombro-¡Oye!-

-Te lo mereces por torpe-Le dijo Mabel riéndose-Vamos, hay que lavarse los dientes y desayunar-

-Sí. Vamos -dijo Dipper medio cansado y bostezando un poco.

* * *

Después de ir al baño por turnos y cepillarse los dientes, Dipper y Mabel bajaron las escaleras y caminaron a la cocina para desayunar, al llegar a ella no vieron a sus padres pero si vieron una nota en el refrigerador que decía lo siguiente:

_Chicos: Salimos a hacer unas cosas así que no volveremos hasta la tarde,_

_Por favor recuerden empacar lo que van a llevar a Gravity Falls._

_Los queremos_

_Mamá y Papá._

-Bien, mamá y papá no están hasta la tarde-Dijo Mabel terminando de leer la nota y viendo a su hermano-¿Quieres ayudarme a preparar el desayuno?-

-Por supuesto, Mabs-Respondió Dipper-Aunque sabes que yo soy un desastre cocinando, tu eres buena en eso-

-Eso no es tan grave, solo te falta mejorar bro-bro-Comento Mabel.

-Y ¿Qué quieres desayunar? Creo que huevos y bacon sería una buena opción, ¿no lo crees?-sugirió Dipper a su hermana gemela.

-¡Sí!-Respondió Mabel sonriendo, enseguida empezaron a abrir los muebles de la cocina buscando las cosas para preparar el desayuno. Cuando acabaron dejaron todo lo que usaron para lavar más tarde, llevaron los platos de huevos y bacon junto unas tostadas y jugo de naranja a la mesa del comedor, se sentaron y comer su desayuno, durante la comida estuvieron hablando de que harían cuando llegaran a Gravity Falls. Mabel tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a sus amigas, Candy y Grenda. No podía dejar de sonreír cuando hablaba cosa que a Dipper se le hacía adorable.

- _¿Qué? ¿Por qué pienso que mi hermana es adorable?_ -Pensó Dipper- _¿Qué me está pasando? A lo mejor aun tengo sueño, solo estoy imaginando cosas_ -

El castaño enseguida reacciono al ver que su hermana ya se había ido, así que se levanto y fue a ver donde estaba y la encontró subiendo las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas?-Le pregunto-¿No piensas ayudarme a lavar los platos?-

-Tengo que cambiarme de ropa, estoy con el pijama puesto desde que me levante-Le respondió Mabel-Enseguida bajo y te ayudo con los platos-

-También tenemos que empacar la ropa para ir a Gravity Falls-Le dijo Dipper viendo a su gemela desaparecer por las escaleras, cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación de Mabel cerrarse, Dipper fue al comedor a recoger los platos y vasos vacíos para llevarlos a la cocina y lavarlos.

Mabel se encontraba en su habitación con la puerta cerrada, apoyo su cabeza contra esta esperando a oír los pasos de su hermano alejarse, una vez que los escucho, se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la puerta.

- _No puedo creer que haya abrazado a Dipper de esa forma ayer por la tarde_ -Pensó Mabel mirando hacia el suelo- _Está claro que lo quiero mucho, pero… ¿era necesario abrazarlo aunque sea un poco más? ¿Qué me está pasando? Algo no funciona bien dentro de mí_ -la chica enseguida desecho ese pensamiento- _Sera mejor que me cambie de ropa, no quiero hacer esperar a Dipper_ -

Se levanto del suelo, camino hacia su armario y lo abrió buscando ropa para ponerse, saco un short de jean de color celeste claro con algunas cortaduras, no es que se las hubiera hecho, si no que ella se los compro así en el centro comercial, tomo una musculosa blanca con dibujos de corazones amarillos y un sweater de color celeste con el dibujo de una galleta con chispas de chocolate. A pesar de tener 16 años –casi 17- aun conservaba su obsesión por los sweaters de colores como cuando era niña.

Ya arreglada, Mabel se acomodo el cabello con una mano, abrió la puerta de su habitación y bajo las escaleras para ir a ayudar a su hermano con los platos y las cosas del desayuno.

* * *

Cuando terminaron de lavar las cosas que usaron para el desayuno, ambos hermanos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para empacar lo que llevarían a Gravity Falls. Mabel se dirigió a su armario, abrió la puerta, tomo su ropa y empezó a tirarla en la cama para ver que llevaría en la mochila. Dipper, por otro lado ya había sacado una mochila de su armario y ahora se ocupaba de escribir una lista con las cosas que llevaría a Gravity Falls.


	4. Viendo una película en casa

 

Mabel fue a buscar una mochila de uno de los cajones de su armario y la puso sobre la cama junto a la pila de ropa, comenzó a tomar sweteres, remeras, shorts, zapatos, medias, ropa interior y otras cosas más al azar metiéndolas de la forma más ordenada posible en su mochila, puso la ropa abajo y los zapatos que iba a llevar arriba de la ropa, no le importaba si se arruinaba o lo que sea, después se encargaría de quitar la tierra.

Dipper acomodo su ropa de forma que quedara ordenada acorde a la lista que había escrito hace unos minutos atrás, volvió a controlar que todo estuviera en su lugar para no olvidarse nada y de paso iba tachando las cosas anotadas en la lista. Una vez que termino, comenzó a guardar las cosas en su mochila.

Cuando ambos gemelos acabaron de empacar sus cosas, Mabel fue a ver qué estaba haciendo su hermano, tenía ganas de ver una película con él en la sala para matar el tiempo hasta que llegaran sus padres. Asomo su cabeza por la puerta de su habitación y encontró a Dipper escribiendo algo en una libreta de color azul con bordes plateados.

-Ejem-Mabel tosió falsamente para que su gemelo la mirara.

-Hola, Mabs-Dijo Dipper cerrando la libreta y guardándola en un cajón de su escritorio-¿Terminaste de empacar tus cosas?-

-Claro que si, Dippy-di-Respondió Mabel tomando una silla y sentándose junto a su hermano-¿Qué estabas escribiendo?-

-Nada interesante, solo cosas personales y anotaba alguna idea para que mi canal de video blogs fuera más popular pero no tengo nada en mente-Respondió el chico Pines mirando de nuevo al cajón donde tenía guardada la libreta-¿Por qué viniste a mi habitación?-

-¿Quieres ir a la sala a ver una película conmigo?-Pregunto Mabel-Estoy aburrida y nuestros padres no llegaran hasta dentro de un rato, necesito entretenerme-

-Sí, no tengo problema…después de todo, ya no se me ocurría nada para hacer-Respondió Dipper, Mabel sonrió un poco, se levanto de la silla y su gemelo la siguió después, bajaron las escaleras y caminaron a la sala. Dipper prendió la televisión y puso un programa de películas y series de televisión llamado Netflix para buscar algo que ver con Mabel. Con el control remoto bajo hasta la sección de películas de terror y suspenso, antes de hacer click, dejo el control remoto y fue a la cocina a buscar a su gemela que se encontraba sirviendo jugo en unos vasos y preparando algo para comer.

-Oye, Mabel ¿Quieres ver una película de terror?-Pregunto Dipper, vio que Mabel negó con la cabeza.

-No, mejor veamos " _Bajo la misma estrella_ "-Respondió ella un poco emocionada-En la escuela las chicas dicen que esta buena, si me llore la vida con el libro, ya quiero ver cómo voy a reaccionar al ver esa película-

-Espera, ¿" _Bajo la misma estrella_ "? ¿No es ese libro de amor entre dos adolescentes con cáncer o algo así?-Pregunto Dipper ya que a él no le llamo mucho la atención, no encontraba lo bonito en que dos jóvenes que tenían cáncer se enamoraran.

-Sí, es ese-Dijo Mabel-¿Qué dices? ¿Vemos esa película juntos?-

-Está bien, como quieras-Le respondió el castaño-no quiero pelear contigo por algo así, aunque sigo sin entender que hay de lindo en una historia de amor como esa-

-¡Genial!, espérame en la sala y mientras tanto busca la película-

Dipper salió de la cocina y otra vez entro a la sala, tomo el control remoto, busco la sección "Películas basadas en libros", después de buscar por unos cuantos minutos encontró " _Bajo la misma estrella_ ", antes de poner a reproducir la película, leyó el resumen para saber de qué se trataba así sabia que no estaba equivocado con lo que le dijo a su gemela.

-Dipper, ¿ya pusiste la película?-pregunto Mabel entrando a la sala con los vasos de jugo y un plato con unas galletas y sándwiches en una bandeja dejándolos en la mesa de la sala.

-E-En eso, estaba-Respondió Dipper nerviosamente haciendo click en "reproducción/play", Mabel se sentó a su lado, la película se cargo y se acomodaron de una forma que pudieran ver la película juntos.

* * *

Al inicio de la película, tanto a Dipper como a Mabel les pareció entretenida. La protagonista era más inteligente, menos egoísta e ingeniosa –según Dipper-, el joven Pines vio a Mabel con la posible esperanza de que se sintiera un poco mal para que pudiera consolarla. La joven de la película, llamada Hazel, o como al personaje masculino le gustaba decirle " ** _Hazel Grace_** " esperaba su muerte, se había alejado de todos por miedo a lastimarlos y hasta se consideraba a su misma una "Granada". Por suerte la historia no tenía esas situaciones románticas que volvían la vida de color rosa como le gustaban a Mabel, Dipper cerró los ojos evitando el contacto con su hermana, no quería pensar en una situación similar con ella, si eso llegara a pasar, el directamente moriría junto a su gemela.

Abrió los ojos y volvió a prestar atención a la película, esta vez solo escuchaba el dialogo ya que su mirada estaba nuevamente concentrada en Mabel.

_"-¿Qué más? Es preciosa, no te cansas de mirarla, no tienes que preocuparte por si es más inteligente que tu, porque sabe que lo es. Es divertida sin pretenderlo siquiera. La quiero. Tengo la inmensa suerte de quererla, Van Houten. No puedes elegir si van a hacerte daño en este mundo, pero si eliges quien te lo hace. Me gustan mis elecciones. Y espero que a ella le gusten la suyas.-_

_-¿Okay, Hazel Grace?_

_-Okay. "_

Dipper reacciono al sentir algo apoyarse en su pecho, bajo su mirada y era Mabel quien estaba llorando y unas pequeñas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos marrones similares a los de él. Al principio no supo qué hacer, mas de una vez imagino que esto pasara, lo único que vino a su mente fue darle un abrazo a su hermana y dejar que esta siguiera llorando, sin embargo, el también empezó a llorar.

Se daba cuenta de la similitud entre él y su hermana junto a los adolescentes con cáncer. Para Dipper, era divertido pasar tiempo con Mabel, no podía dejar de verla, ahora ella estaba llorando con algo de emoción, también sabía que Mabel era más optimista y aunque pasaran los años nunca cambiaría.

* * *

Cuando termino la película, Dipper tomo el mentón de la castaña con una mano haciendo que lo mirara, Mabel se sonrojo un poco pero las lagrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos.

-¿Okay, Mabs?-Pregunto Dipper, justo como en la película.

-Okay, Dipper-Respondió ella, Dipper le sonrió y le seco las lagrimas que empapaban su hermoso rostro.

-Ya deja de llorar, torpe. Te ves más hermosa si sonríes-Le dijo el castaño haciendo reír un poco a su gemela. Vieron unas luces desde la ventana de la casa, era el auto de sus padres, ya habían llegado, Mabel enseguida se separo de su hermano, se levanto y tomo las cosas que estaban en la mesa de café para lavarlas en la cocina, Dipper apago el televisor y fue a abrirle a sus padres.


	5. Viajando solos...otra vez

El resto de la tarde, todo siguió su curso normal. Al caer la noche, los hermanos Pines y sus padres salieron a cenar como una despedida ya que mañana temprano se irían a Gravity Falls.

En la cena, Mabel le conto a sus padres lo que quería hacer cuando llegara a Gravity Falls, también les conto lo que hicieron ella y su hermano esa tarde –además de empacar las cosas para el viaje- fue ver la película " _Bajo la misma estrella_ ", después de esa pequeña conversación el único tema del que se hablaba fue la película, Dipper intentaba mostrar interés en la conversación relacionada a " _Bajo la misma estrella_ " pero el volvió a decir que ese libro nunca le había llamado la atención, aunque no podía negar que la película era entretenida.

* * *

Cuando volvieron a casa, Dipper y Mabel subieron a sus habitaciones para ir a dormir no sin antes despedirse de sus padres. Mabel se quito la ropa que había estado usando esa misma tarde y esa noche que salió con sus padres y su hermano, se puso un pijama apropiado para el verano, una remera musculosa de color blanca con dibujos de flores rosa chicle con unos shorts que hacían juego, se metió en su cama y trato de dormir.

_*Habitación de Mabel – (00:34 a.m)*_

Había pasado un largo rato desde que se fue a la cama y Mabel no lograba conciliar el sueño. ¿A que se debía? ¿Sería por los nervios de volver a Gravity Falls? ¡Sí! Eso debía ser, necesitaba calmarse para poder dormir de una buena vez, lo mejor que podía hacer era hablar con alguien…pero ¿con quién? Casi todas sus compañeras de la escuela estaban durmiendo a esa hora y tendrían los teléfonos apagados o si no estarían en una fiesta, no lo sabia. Se quedo pensando por unos minutos hasta que una imagen o mejor dicho, el nombre de una persona cruzo por su mente.

- _Ya_ _se_ _con quien voy a hablar_ -Pensó Mabel decidida. Se levanto de su cama, despacio y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible camino hacia la puerta de su habitación, abrió la puerta, asomo la cabeza fijándose que nadie se hubiera levantado para ir al baño, no vio a nadie ni nada moverse por el pasillo… ¡Perfecto!, salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella sin hacer ruido, camino hacia la habitación de su hermano gemelo, no fue mucha la distancia, después de todo se encontraba junto a la suya.

Llego a la puerta, respiro hondo, soltó aire, acerco su mano poniéndola en la perilla de la puerta, la abrió y al abrirla hizo un pequeño ruido chirriante pero eso no le importo a Mabel, ella quería entrar, despertar a su hermano y hablar con él un rato hasta que tuviera sueño y se duerma. Lentamente cerró la puerta de la habitación de Dipper detrás de ella, camino sin hacer ruido hacia la cama, se sentó en el borde de esta y comenzó a tocar el hombro de su hermano que se encontraba durmiendo.

-Dipper-Lo llamo Mabel en un susurro-Dipper, despierta-

-Nnngh… ¡No! Déjame solo-Dijo Dipper en sueños mientras apartaba la mano de su hermana.

-Dipper, vamos ¡Des-pi-er-ta!-Le dijo Mabel ahora subiéndose a la cama y saltando arriba de esta haciendo que el chico Pines se despertara del todo.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto Dipper un poco molesto por como lo despertaron, encendió la luz de su mesa de noche y vio a Mabel en su cama-¿M-Mabel? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-No puedo dormir-Le respondió Mabel-No sé qué me pasa, ya lo intente todo y aun así no logro conciliar el sueño ¿porque?-

-No lo sé, Mabs. Debe ser por los nervios ¿Estas emocionada por ir a Gravity Falls?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Sí, no puedo esperar a que sea de día para poder ir-Respondió Mabel-Pero tampoco quiero tener ojeras por no dormir y por la falta de sueño, así que necesito hablar con alguien para poder dormir-

-Puedes quedarte y hablar conmigo pero no pienses que te voy a dejar dormir aquí-Le dijo Dipper haciendo un espacio para que Mabel pudiera acostarse a su lado.

* * *

Las siguientes horas de la madrugada Mabel y Dipper se la pasaron charlando de cosas triviales y entre ellas, estuvieron hablando de lo que paso en el Weirdmaggedon, en la burbuja que Bill encerró a Mabel, hablaron de " _MabelLandia_ ", de su resistencia, de cómo habían derrotado a Bill, hasta que Mabel empezó a tener sueño, vio el reloj despertador del celular de su hermano y eran casi las 4:05 a.m, en unas horas debían levantarse para ir a Gravity Falls.

-B-Bien, creo que ya me debo ir-Le dijo Mabel a su hermano levantándose de la cama y bostezando un poco-ya tengo sueño y quiero ir a la cama-

-Que duermas bien, hermana-Dijo Dipper volviendo a acomodarse para dormir un rato más.

Mabel abrió la puerta fijándose de que nadie caminara por el pasillo y salió como si nada a su habitación pero cuando estaba por llegar se encontró con su madre saliendo del baño.

-¿Mabel?-Dijo ella-¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de la cama a esta hora? Y… ¿Por qué estabas en la habitación de tu hermano?-

-Um…pues-Mabel intento crear una excusa creíble en su mente pero al no encontrar ninguna, tuvo que decir la verdad-No pude dormir, fui hasta la habitación de Dipper para hablar con él y pensé que así tendría sueño y podría dormir, ahora mismo estoy yendo para mi habitación, mamá-

-¿De acuerdo?-Dijo su madre no muy convencida-Ahora ve a dormir que en unas horas tienes que ir a Gravity Falls-

-Sí, mamá-

Mabel camino unos pasos hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta y la cerro detrás de ella, fue hasta su cama, se acostó boca abajo sin siquiera quitar las sabanas para cubrirse y se quedo dormida.

.

.

.

 _Cause you're my cover, cover girl_  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin

La castaña abrió los ojos con algo de pesadez, busco su celular tocando la mesa de noche con su mano y lo encontró, levanto la cabeza de la almohada, desbloqueo el teléfono y vio la hora…eran las 8:05 a.m, tenía que levantarse de la cama y arreglarse ya que esa mañana, ella y Dipper se irían a Gravity Falls.

Mientras tanto, abajo en el comedor, Dipper se encontraba desayunando con sus padres.

-Dipper, ¿y Mabel? ¿Aun sigue dormida?-Pregunto su madre un poco preocupada por la chica Pines.

-Supongo que sí-Respondió Dipper, ¿Se había olvidado que tenía que levantarse temprano hoy?-Voy a buscarla-

-¡No hace falta, bro-bro!-Mabel bajo corriendo las escaleras con la mochila en la mano, estaba vestida con una falda de color azul claro, un sweater naranja con pequeños dibujos de flores blancas, zapatos de color negro, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y solo se le escapaba un mechón de cabello-Ya desperté y estoy ya lista-

-Ahora hace falta que vengas a desayunar-Le dijo su hermano, Mabel solo se rió un poco y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro de manera amistosa.

* * *

Después de desayunar, Dipper se encontraba fuera de la casa con su mochila y la de su hermana, vio a todos lados en el interior de la casa buscando a su hermana gemela y no la encontró.

-Bien, espero que tengan un feliz verano-Dijo la Sra Pines mirando a su hijo.

-Diviértanse y por favor no le causen problemas a sus tíos-Dijo el Sr Pines.

-Papa, ya somos grandes. Estoy seguro de que no nos meteremos en problemas-Dijo Dipper-¿Dónde está Mabel?-

-¡Aquí estoy!-Mabel salió de la casa y tomo su mochila mirando a su gemelo-Lo siento, Dip. Estaba en el jardín despidiéndome de Waddles, es una pena que no pueda venir con nosotros-

Cuando Dipper y Mabel volvieron de las primeras vacaciones de verano en Gravity Falls, con 13 años ya cumplidos y luego de vencer a Bill en el Weirdmaggedon, Mabel se había llevado a casa a su cerdito, amigo y mascota Waddles, que ahora no era un cerdito, sino un cerdo muy grande. Al llegar a casa, les presento a Waddles a sus padres, le preguntaron de donde había sacado un cerdito, ella les contó todo y les pregunto si podía conservarlo. Sus padres accedieron siempre y cuando el cerdito se quedara en el jardín de la casa y Mabel lo alimentara todos los días.

Volviendo a la actualidad, ambos hermanos se despidieron de sus padres, acomodaron sus mochilas y comenzaron a caminar a la terminal de autobuses para ir a Gravity Falls ya que no quedaba tan lejos de su casa.


	6. Es bueno volver a verlos

_*Bosque de Gravity Falls, Oregon- (8:19 a.m)*_

La mañana comenzaba a hacerse presente en el bosque de Gravity Falls, algunos pájaros dejaron sus nidos y levantaron vuelo para ir a hacer quien sabe que, el viento soplaba sobre las hojas de los árboles y las ramas de los pinos que estaban cargadas de agua del roció que se acumulo en la madrugada.

En la tierra, cerca de unos arbustos había un pequeño charco de "lodo negro", en realidad no era lodo, era una pequeña mancha de tinta. Del charco comenzaron a salir unas burbujas y algunas tenían una luz blanca adentro que destellaban débilmente.

* * *

Lejos del pueblo de Gravity Falls, muy lejos por la carretera, en un autobús se encontraban viajando una pareja de hermanos gemelos preparados para volver a tener un verano increíble y lleno de aventuras en el pequeño pueblo leñador. La gemela mayor, Mabel, se encontraba sentada junto a su hermano, Dipper, jugando con el celular. Mientras que Dipper estaba mirando el paisaje por la ventanilla con una mano apoyada en su cabeza con una Ushanka, esa Ushanka le pertenecía a su amiga Wendy, la uso por un tiempo y después la había dejado abandonada, pero ahora que volvía a Gravity Falls quería reencontrarse con Wendy y ver si ella aun conservaba su gorra con el dibujo de un pino.

Mabel dejo de usar su celular, oprimió un botón para bloquear la pantalla, su mirada se concentro en Dipper, se acerco un poco más a él y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Mabel?-Dijo Dipper dejando de ver el paisaje al sentir la cabeza de su gemela apoyarse en su hombro.

-Tengo un poco de sueño-Le respondió ella-avísame cuando lleguemos a Gravity Falls-

-Eso te pasa por ir a conversar conmigo cerca de la madrugada, Mabel-Dijo Dipper a modo de regaño a su hermana gemela quien casi estaba por dormirse pero levanto la cabeza y vio al chico fijamente a los ojos.

-Pues, discúlpame que te haya molestado, nerd. Pero necesitaba dormir y no podía conciliar el sueño-Le dijo Mabel un poco molesta por como su gemelo la regaño.

-Ya, no volveré a enojarme contigo. Ahora duerme ¿Quieres? Creo que te hará bien-Le dijo su hermano, Mabel solo sonrió y volvió a acomodarse como estaba antes, cerró los ojos quedándose dormida a los pocos minutos. Dipper aprovechando que su hermana estaba durmiendo, se ocupo de no despertarla para poder volver a apoyar su cabeza contra la ventanilla y mirar el paisaje. Pasaron unos minutos más, Dipper ya se estaba aburriendo de ver por la ventanilla del autobús, casi se queda dormido pero intento resistir porque quería avisarle a su hermana cuándo llegarían a Gravity Falls. Para su mala suerte, el sueño lo venció y se quedo dormido con la cabeza apoyada en un brazo sobre la ventanilla del autobús.

* * *

_Entramos a un sueño…_

_No se podía ver con claridad de que se trataba el sueño de Dipper, al principio solo se escuchaban risas diabólicas y un grito de dolor. Esperen, ¿Un grito? ¿De quién? Alguien estaba siendo herido pero no podía reconocer la voz de la persona que había gritado, al abrir los ojos en el sueño se encontró con una mano que llevaba una daga con unas pequeñas piedras rojas incrustadas en su hoja filosa y plateada. La mano de la persona desconocida se estaba acercando a él y había clavado la hoja de la daga en su estomago hiriéndolo profundamente._

* * *

-¡Aaagh!-Grito Dipper despertándose de golpe por el mal sueño que tuvo.

-¿Dipper? ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Mabel abriendo lentamente los ojos y refregándoselos-¿Ya llegamos?-

-N-No lo sé, Mabs-Respondió Dipper intentando calmarse, estaba asustado y no sabía cómo decirle a su hermana que había soñado que alguien lo iba a matar-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, no pasa nada-

-No me mientras-Le dijo la chica Pines separándose de su hermano-Algo no está bien contigo ¿Qué te paso?-

-Tuve un mal sueño-Dijo Dipper cabizbajo-no sé qué paso con exactitud, solo puedo decirte que…soñé que alguien me iba a matar pero no reconocí a la persona, solo vi su mano y una, una especie de daga que se clavo en mi estomago y…y me hizo sangrar-

-Dipper, no tienes que pensar en eso. Fue solo un sueño-Le dijo Mabel como si la cosa no fuera tan grave y ve hacia la ventanilla-¡Mira! ¡Ya casi llegamos!-

Dipper miro hacia la ventanilla junto a su gemela y pudo ver un cartel que decía "Gravity Falls", vio el cielo y supo que casi estaba por anochecer. Sonrió un poco al saber que ya habían llegado al pueblito donde comenzaron sus aventuras, donde habían derrotado y donde formaron su querido equipo de "Gemelos Misterio".

* * *

El autobús se detuvo, Mabel bajo primera seguida de Dipper quien llevaba su mochila y la de su hermana en los hombros.

-Oye, Mabel ¿Se puede saber que llevas en tu mochila? Pesa mucho-Dijo Dipper acomodando la mochila de su hermana para que no se caiga al suelo.

-Solo llevo mi ropa y todo lo que necesito mientras esté aquí-Respondió Mabel-Además, no te quejes bro-bro, si mi mochila no pesa nada-

-Si no pesa tanto, entonces llévala tu-Dijo Dipper caminando detrás de ella mientras aun sujetaba ambas mochilas.

-Hmmm, déjame pensarlo… ¡No!-Respondió Mabel riéndose mientras corría hacia el interior del bosque-Vamos, corre si me quieres alcanzar Dippingsauce-

Dipper sonrió con un poco de burla reflejada en su rostro, sujeto bien las mochilas para que no se caigan y enseguida se echo a correr para alcanzar a su gemela pero mientras pasaban los minutos, Dipper comenzó a cansarse así que dejo de correr para caminar con las mochilas aun en su espalda.

Mabel, por otro lado, siguió corriendo sin siquiera importarle si su hermano la estaba siguiendo o no. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya estaba por ocultarse el sol y que pronto iba a oscurecer, así que corrió hacia la entrada de una cabaña que había ahí, entro y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-Dipper no me encontrara aquí, tendrá suerte si llega a encontrarme-Pensó Mabel en voz alta, enseguida se quedo callada al ver en donde se había escondido. Estaba en la cabaña del misterio, pero ¿Por qué estaba tan oscura? ¿No había luz o ya era hora de cerrar? Mabel decidió desechar esas preguntas, escucho unos ruidos a la derecha y se estremeció un poco.

-¿Dipper?-Dijo Mabel mirando todos los rincones de la tienda de la cabaña del misterio buscando a su hermano, el ruido se hizo un poco más molesto y mas fuerte-D-Dipper… ¿Dónde estás?-

No había respuesta, la chica Pines giro su cabeza enfocando su vista a la ventana, retrocedió pegándose contra la puerta y comenzó a golpear el vidrio desesperada.

-Dipper, ¡Dipper! Ven a buscarme, hablo en serio bro-bro. Ya no quiero seguir jugando-Le dijo Mabel, puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta, trato de abrir para escapar pero no pudo. En eso un rostro similar al de ella aparecio en la ventana de la puerta haciendo que pegara un salto por el susto que se llevo.

-Mabs ¿Qué haces ahí adentro?-Pregunto Dipper-¡Sal de ahí! Hay que ir a ver a nuestros tíos-

-Dipper, la puerta está cerrada y no puedo salir-Le respondió Mabel, Dipper solo se quedo callado y enseguida levanto la mano apoyándola en el vidrio dando pequeños golpes para indicarle a Mabel que esperara, tenía una idea, se alejo lentamente y salió corriendo-Dipper ¿A dónde vas? ¡DIPPER!-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?-Pregunto una voz que a Mabel se le hacía familiar, vio un par de ojos brillantes y de color amarillo en la oscuridad de la puerta que decía "Employes Only".

-¿B-Bill?-Dijo Mabel viendo fijamente aquellos ojos brillantes aproximarse poco a poco hacia ella.


	7. Un nuevo verano

-¡Mabel!

Mabel giro su mirada alejándola por unos segundos de los ojos brillantes amarillos para enfocarlos en Dipper quien salía corriendo de la oscuridad, una vez que se detuvo junto a ella, la abrazo para protegerla.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-Dijo la voz que poseía los ojos brillantes mirando a los gemelos-¿Acaso no recuerdan quién soy?-

-¿Qué haces aquí, Bill?-Dijo Dipper abrazando mas fuerte a su hermana en un intento de protegerla de aquel demonio que habían derrotado hace 3 años atrás-Creímos que habías sido destruido por el rayo que borra la memoria-

-Te equivocas, soy invencible, Dipper…es decir, Pino-Dijo la voz. Enseguida Dipper y Mabel reconocieron a la persona que estaba haciendo una pésima imitación de Bill, era su Tío Stan.

-¿Stan?-Dijo Mabel al reconocer la voz dejando de abrazar a su hermano por el miedo que tenia al pensar que Bill había vuelto aun después de que lo derrotaron en el Weirdmaggedon, los ojos amarillos desaparecieron de repente y un hombre algo anciano salió de la oscuridad.

-¡Así es! Soy yo-Respondió Stan riéndose-¿En serio se creyeron que era Bill?-

-¡Tío Stan!-Dijeron ambos gemelos corriendo a abrazar al hombre, quien los recibió aun riéndose un poco por la broma que les había hecho a sus sobrinos-Te extrañamos mucho-

-¿Acaso se olvidaron de mí?-Pregunto Ford saliendo de otro rincón oscuro de la tienda, Dipper y Mabel dejaron de abrazar a Stan y fueron a saludar a Ford.

-También te echamos de menos, Tío Ford-Dijo Mabel sonriendo y un poco alegre por volver a ver a sus tíos después de tres años sin ir a Gravity Falls, ve a Stan-Tío Stan ¿Cómo hiciste para que tus ojos se vean iguales a los de Bill?-

-Use unos lentes de contacto amarillos-Respondió Stan mostrando un pequeño estuche de plástico donde tenía guardados los lentes de contacto amarillos-aun sigo sin creer que hayan caído en mi broma, niños-

-Tío Stan, ya no somos unos niños-Dijo Dipper un poco molesto con el comentario.

-No digas eso, Dipper. Para Stanley y para mi, siempre serán unos niños-Dijo Ford haciendo que ambos hermanos se rieran levemente.

Después de ese pequeño "encuentro sorpresa", Dipper, Mabel, Stan y Ford fueron a la ahora nueva cabaña en la los gemelos pines que se quedarían durante el verano. Hace 3 años atrás, cuando Stan y Ford habían decidido irse de viaje por el mundo, le cedieron la cabaña del misterio a Soos, quien vivía ahí con Melody y su abuela, de vez en cuando Stan y Ford lo visitaban al igual que Wendy, quien ahora se encontraba estudiando en la universidad fuera de Gravity Falls aunque de vez en cuando volvía en el verano para ver a sus amigos y a su familia.

* * *

Al llegar a la cabaña, Mabel fue la primera en entrar, seguida de su hermano y sus tíos. Soltó su mochila y comenzó a caminar para conocer un poco el ambiente, en parte le recordaba a la cabaña del misterio, pero lo único que diferenciaba esa cabaña de la cabaña del misterio era la televisión de pantalla grande que estaba instalada en la pared de la sala. Se alejo de la sala para caminar hacia la cocina de la nueva cabaña donde se encontraban Stan, Dipper y Ford. Dipper estaba hablando con Ford sobre quien sabe que, o como le decía Mabel "Asuntos de nerds". Se asomo un poco para que notaran su presencia.

-Tío Stan, Tío Ford…creo que subiré a ver si encuentro mi habitación y la de Dipper-Dijo Mabel haciendo que su hermano gemelo la mirara-¿Vienes Dip?-

-Claro, además tengo que subir las mochilas a nuestra habitación, Mabs. Si es que aun existe-Dijo Dipper tomando las mochilas y caminando hacia su hermana.

-Por supuesto que existe, preparamos su habitación en el ático como en la cabaña del misterio-Les dijo Stan-pónganse cómodos, niños-

-Tío Stan, ya no somos unos niños-le repitió Mabel-Vamos, Dipper. Subamos a nuestra habitación y después podrás seguir con tus "Asuntos de nerds" con el Tío Ford-

-¡Oye! No son "Asuntos de nerds" como le dices tú-Se quejo el chico Pines saliendo de la cocina y persiguiendo a su hermana gemela quien subió las escaleras de la cabaña para poder alcanzarla.

* * *

Afuera en el bosque, en el sector más profundo, la estatua de Bill Cipher comenzó a moverse y a sacudirse con más violencia que antes, ahora una pequeña grieta se abrió de uno de los costados de la estatua triangular dejando salir un rayo de luz color azul que apenas se notaba debido a la luz del dí por este hecho poco favorable y a la vez antinatural, algunos animales del bosque ya sean normales o convertidos en monstruos por el Weirdmaggedon de hace 3 años atrás corrieron a toda la velocidad que les permitían sus patas y los pájaros comenzaron a volar otra vez lejos de los árboles para irse a las montañas de Gravity Falls.

* * *

Dipper y Mabel habían encontrado su habitación, abrieron la puerta. Todo estaba igual que como lo dejaron el día que se marcharon de Gravity Falls hace tres años atrás, luego de derrotar a Bill y después de festejar su cumpleaños número trece con los habitantes del pueblo. Al entrar a la habitación, a Mabel le llegaron recuerdos felices, tristes y de otro tipo de sentimientos, también sentía esas inmensas ganas de echarse en la cama y descansar lo que quedaba de la tarde hasta la hora de la cena.

-Oye, Mabel. Sería bueno que me ayudaras a desempacar, después de todo también traje todas tus cosas conmigo-Le dijo Dipper apoyando su mochila en su cama, Mabel soltó un suspiro de cansancio y se tiro boca abajo en su cama.

-Mabel, no seas tan infantil-La regaño su hermano gemelo, pero menor-Ahora ven y ayúdame con esto-

-¡Aaagh!-Protesto Mabel golpeando la almohada perezosamente con un puño, comenzó a levantarse de la cama-ya voy, ya voy…-

-Vamos, perezosa-Se burlo Dipper-solo tienes que desempacar tus cosas, es todo-

-Yo quiero dormir-Dijo Mabel un poco molesta tomando su mochila y arrojándola en su cama-¿es tan difícil pedir eso?-

-Estuviste durmiendo todo el viaje con tu cabeza apoyada en mi hombro-Respondió el chico, abrió su mochila comenzando a sacar sus cosas. Mientras Mabel sacaba las cosas para ponerlas en la cama, no pudo evitar sentirse algo confundida; eran pocas las ocasiones en que solía ponerse así con Dipper, ya que mantuvieron su distancia prudentemente desde hacía unos meses. Seguían siendo unidos, mas no como ella lo recordaba. Volteó a ver a su gemelo y recordó aquella punzada dolorosa cuando lo escuchó decir que quería quedarse en Gravity Falls.

Dobló un par de suéteres y se concentró en una pregunta: _¿Por qué?_  Sí, eran inseparables, y solía ponerse un poco fastidiosa, pero era parte del adorable "Paquete Mabel", después de todo, algún día tendrían que seguir caminos separados ¿Por qué le tenía tanto miedo al futuro? Tal vez, pensó, era porque no sabía si Dipper estaría en él. Dejó de hacer sus cosas y con una tierna sonrisa lo abrazó por la espalda restregando su rostro en ella.

-Te quiero, Dip-le dijo suavemente, mientras que él, extrañado, volteó con una sonrisa y correspondió al gesto.

-Yo también te quiero, Mabs-no le dio mucha importancia, sólo estaba teniendo uno de sus ataques de ternura-. Yo también estoy un poco cansado ¿Dormimos ya? Tendremos todo el verano para nosotros solos.

-Sí, desempaquemos mañana, no es como si este fuera un verano como aquel ¿No?.

Un poco más repuestos, con la emoción a flor de piel, se acostaron en sus respectivas camas y después de una conversación a medianoche, estaban listos para dormir. Sin imaginarse todo lo que vendría a continuación.


	8. Las cosas han cambiado

Esa misma noche, cerca de la medianoche, Dipper se encontraba acostado en su cama buscando una posición cómoda para poder dormir, cosa que no daba mucho resultado debido a que tenía una pesadilla, no era la primera vez que la tenia, esa pesadilla se repetía con frecuencia en su mente y muchas veces no podía reconocer quien era la persona que lo atacaba.

Esta vez la pesadilla se aparecio nuevamente en su mente, las imágenes se mostraban rápidamente como si de una película se tratara o un viejo álbum de fotografías.

* * *

_Entramos a un sueño…_

_Dipper podía ver desde su punto de vista en la pesadilla (aunque las imágenes se reproducían rápidamente) como la mano de la persona desconocida se estaba acercando a él y había clavado la hoja de la daga que portaba en su estomago hiriéndolo profundamente, vio hacia abajo y la hoja de la daga junto con el mango se estaban manchando de sangre, su sangre. Un grito de dolor escapo de su garganta y escucho una risa maligna y la vez perturbadora resonar por su cabeza._

* * *

-Aaagh-Grito Dipper al despertar, miro para todos lados respirando entrecortadamente, sus ojos se quedaron quietos en su hermana que se encontraba durmiendo en su cama- _Por favor, espero que no me haya escuchado_ -pensaba el chico Pines, muy tarde, Mabel se movió de su cama y lentamente comenzó a levantarse abriendo con algo de pereza los ojos.

-¿D-Dipper?-Dijo Mabel con la voz un poco ronca debido al sueño que tenia así que aclaro su garganta-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué gritas bro-bro?-

-¿Qué? ¿Gritar? Yo no grite, Mabel-Dijo Dipper esperando que su gemela se creyera esa mentira pero, para su mala suerte, no se la creyó ya que lo estaba mirando seriamente-De acuerdo…si, fui yo el que grito, Mabel ¿contenta? ¿Quieres volver a dormir?-

-No hasta que me digas que te pasa, ¿tuviste una pesadilla? ¿Qué soñaste?-Pregunto Mabel quitando sus sabanas para quedar sentada en la cama y prender la luz de la mesa de noche.

-Soñé…soñé que alguien me lastimaba-Respondió Dipper, Mabel abrió la boca para decir algo pero el castaño la interrumpió-no preguntes quien fue porque no pude reconocer a la persona que me hirió, las imágenes pasaban rápidamente como si fuera una película o algo así, de la persona que me hirió solo pude ver el arma que clavo en mi estomago mancharse de sangre y…y…-

-¿y? ¿Qué mas paso?-pregunto Mabel con curiosidad queriendo ayudar a su hermano.

-Y…creo que escuche una risa, era una risa entre maligna, psicópata…algo perturbadora. No sé porque esa risa me hizo pensar en…-Continuo Dipper.

-Bill ¿no es así?-Dijo Mabel interrumpiendo a Dipper-No creo que hayas escuchado a Bill, Dipper. Es decir, ya pasaron 3 años desde el Weirdmaggedon…no puedo decir que Bill está prácticamente "muerto" porque no murió, sino que lo derrotamos con la pistola borra memorias ¿recuerdas?-

-Es verdad, Mabel-Dijo Dipper un poco mas aliviado-no creo que haya sido Bill, a lo mejor fue solo mi imaginación que me estaba jugando una broma pesada y ya-

Mabel sonrió por lo que dijo su gemelo, apago la luz de noche y volvió a cubrirse con las sabanas para intentar dormir.

-Sera mejor que durmamos, ya es tarde, Dipper y mañana hay muchas cosas por hacer aquí en Gravity Falls.

-Creo que dormir sería lo mejor para los dos, buenas noches, Mabs-Dijo Dipper volviendo a acomodarse para dormir.

-Descansa, Dip.

* * *

Casi llegando el amanecer, Dipper y Mabel salieron de la cabaña para ir a recorrer el pueblo y ver qué cosas habían cambiado los últimos tres años que no estuvieron en Gravity Falls. Salieron apenas el sol empezaba asomarse y su luz se colaba a través de los arboles del bosque dando el comienzo de un nuevo día, el segundo día del verano. Cuando llegaron al pueblo aun era muy temprano para que alguien saliera a la calle, solo vieron a algunas personas caminando por la acera o estaban acomodando y ordenando cosas en sus negocios para que pudieran comenzar a trabajar.

-Gravity Falls se ve distinto cuando el sol comienza a salir por el horizonte-Comento Dipper viendo como la luz se reflejaba en los arboles y proyectaba la sombra de algunos edificios y casas.

-No mucho y veo que el pueblo no ha cambiado tanto durante estos 3 años que no estuvimos de vacaciones-Dijo Mabel.

-No pudimos ir porque el Tío Stan y el Tío Ford aun estaban ocupados con su viaje alrededor del mundo en su barco. También porque mamá y papá no podían ir con nosotros, ellos también tenían asuntos pendientes en el trabajo, Mabs. Pero viendo el lado positivo a todo esto, es bueno estar de regreso-Le respondió Dipper.

Su hermana Mabel le acompañaba a su lado con los brazos en constante movimiento de la emoción, guardaban la distancia uno de la otra.

-No mucho y veo que el pueblo no ha cambiado tanto durante estos tres años que no volvimos de vacaciones-dijo Mabel algo decepcionada durante un momento observando una tienda que continuaba exactamente como la recordaba-Hubiera sido emocionante haber vuelto aunque sea una vez.

-No pudimos regresar porque el tío Stan y el tío Ford aun estaban ocupados con su viaje alrededor del mundo en su barco. Además mamá y papá no podían ir con nosotros, ellos también tenían asuntos pendientes en el trabajo, Mabs. Pero viendo el lado positivo a todo esto, es bueno estar de regreso-Le respondió Dipper alegre y saludando a un sujeto en la calle, el otro tipo no correspondió el saludo al no reconocerlo.

Ambos hermanos continuaron caminando un rato mas hasta que por fin el sol se había asomado del todo y llego a su ubicación máxima, ahora todo el pueblo se podía apreciar con un poco mas de claridad, aunque tampoco se podía negar que el amanecer le daba cierto aire misterioso y frio.

* * *

Cerca del mediodía, Dipper y Mabel decidieron ir al centro comercial del lugar, la idea fue sugerida por Mabel ya que ella tenía ganas de ver si habían abierto nuevas tiendas de ropa y todas esas cosas para chicas, obviamente quería que su hermano la acompañara, no le gustaba estar sola, ese día no había visto a sus amigas pero esperaba verlas en algún otro momento.  
-Y cuando las vea de nuevo, será emocionante...-exclamo recordando a Candy y Grenda.  
-¿No les avisaste que vendríamos?-preguntó Dipper recordando que Mabel las tenía en básicamente todas las redes sociales disponibles a ambas.

-No, así será una sorpresa Dip.-expresó Mabel dándole un codazo a Dipper al encontrarse con una tienda de ropa-¿Sera?-preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos.

Dipper volteó a ver al lugar, era una tienda bastante notoria para chicas (Específicamente niñas); todo con colores rosados y pastelizados, o peor aún; ropa con dibujos de gatitos y arcoíris. Era como el paraíso privado de Mabel, y el aberno para un Dipper que no pudo evitar un tic en su ojo izquierdo boquiabierto.


	9. Extraño personaje

Mabel estaba emocionada con la ropa que estaba viendo, no podía resistirse a entrar a ver que más había dentro de esa tienda, todo lo que había ahí le llamaba la atención en algún extraño sentido. Sin querer había soltado un grito de felicidad haciendo que casi todas las personas que caminaban por ahí la vieran raro y Dipper tuviera que cerrar los ojos con fuerza y fingir estar sordo para no escuchar los gritos de su gemela.

-Dipper, ¡vamos! Quiero ir a ver que tienen-Dijo Mabel emocionada comenzando a tomar el brazo de su hermano para intentar meterlo en la tienda pero Dipper no se movía-¿Dipper? ¿Qué sucede?-

-Solo estoy un poco cansado, Mabs. Mejor ve tú y dime si después me muestras lo que compraste-Respondió Dipper, Mabel asintió un poco, le brindo su mejor sonrisa ahora sin brackets y entro a la tienda, el chico Pines suspiro un poco, sinceramente ya se estaba cansando de entrar a esas tiendas para niñas pero quería seguir viendo la alegre y adorable sonrisa de su hermana gemela pero mayor así que no podía negarse a acompañarla.

-Yo ya estaba segura de que nos encontraríamos aquí.

Dipper enseguida se volteo para ver quién era la persona que estaba hablando y se encontró con Wendy detrás de él.

-¿W-Wendy?-Dijo Dipper-Hola, no esperaba verte en el centro comercial ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas estudiando en la universidad-

-Son vacaciones, aprovechare el verano para estar con mi familia, mis amigos y para estar contigo y tu hermana-Respondió Wendy-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Mabel?-

-Entro a esa tienda de ropa para niñas-Le respondió Dipper viendo desde la vidriera a Mabel quien se encontraba ocupada mirando unas gorras tejidas a mano-ya entre a muchas tiendas como esas, estaba cansado y le dije que fuera sola yo me quedare esperándola aquí-

-Genial, amigo. Oye, veo que aun sigues usando mi gorra ¿nunca te separas de ella? ¿Ni cuando vas a dormir?

El gemelo menor se sonrojo un poco por lo que dijo su amiga, así es, después de lo que paso hace 3 años atrás y con lo del Weirdmaggedon, Dipper entendió que no podía obligar a nadie a que lo amara y mucho menos si esa persona era Wendy. Cuando volvió a casa, decidió desechar esos sentimientos no correspondidos hacia ella, solo la vería como una simple amiga y nada más.

-N-No digas eso, Wendy. No la uso cuando voy a dormir, a veces la tengo puesta cuando estoy en la escuela pero después debo quitármela porque no puedo usar la gorra estando en clases-Respondió Dipper, desvió la mirada por un momento para ver a Mabel que ahora sostenía un gorro de peluche blanco con orejitas de conejo, ojos negros pequeños pegados en el peluche y en los costados colgaban unos pompones de peluche.

-Es bueno escuchar eso, yo también conservo tu gorra. Después de tenerla 3 años aun sigue en perfecto estado, cuando termine la secundaria deje de usarla y la guarde esperando a que nos volvamos a ver algún día-Le dijo la pelirroja trayendo a Dipper de nuevo a la realidad, enseguida su celular comenzó a sonar-Rayos, debo irme. Nos vemos luego-

-Si, a-adiós jeje-Se despidió Dipper, una vez que Wendy se fue, bajo la mirada al suelo.

-¿Qué hacías?-Pregunto Mabel saliendo de la tienda con 4 bolsas de colores llamativos diferentes detrás de su gemelo haciendo que de un pequeño salto.

-¡Mabel! No vuelvas a asustarme así, torpe-Respondió Dipper-solo estaba…e-estaba hablando con Wendy-

-Creí que ya habías aceptado que verías a Wendy solo como una amiga, Dip-Dijo Mabel sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando

-Hasta ahora funciona. Solo me encontré con ella de casualidad, no hablamos mucho, se tuvo que ir. No sé a dónde pero dijo que nos veríamos luego.

-Bien, tengo una pregunta para cambiar el tema-Mabel abrió una de las bolsas y saco una remera musculosa un poco corta para llegar a cubrir su abdomen, los breteles estaban tejidos a mano y tenía una pequeña flor cosida en el centro-¿Qué opinas? La encontré al fondo de la tienda, tal vez le haga unos cambios-

-Es linda, pero ¿no te parece un poco pequeña? Mabel, tienes 16 años, no puedes seguir usando esa ropa-Le dijo Dipper sin dejar de ver la musculosa y a su hermana, Mabel se sintió un poco ofendida y guardo la musculosa de nuevo en la bolsa de donde la saco.

-Yo me visto como yo quiero, Dipper. Tu también tienes tu propia manera de arreglarte y no me quejo por eso-Dijo Mabel, pero enseguida su enojo se esfumo de golpe y volvió a ser la chica hiperactiva que era-¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado? Hace calor y no sé qué hora es-

-Es casi mediodía y supongo que un helado no vendría nada mal para este clima caluroso.

-¿Cómo supiste que hora era? ¿Acaso llevas tu celular contigo, Dipper?-Pregunto Mabel con curiosidad mirando a su hermano, ambos comenzaron a caminar para salir del centro comercial y poder tomar un helado.

-No, no traje mi celular, se está cargando en la cabaña pero sé qué hora es porque tengo mi propio reloj de sol en mi mente-Respondió Dipper más para burlarse de su gemela que para responder su pregunta.

-No te creo, las personas no tienen un reloj de sol mental-Comento Mabel empujando levemente a Dipper y este le devolvió el empujón un poco más fuerte haciendo que el chico casi se caiga por el empujón y que Mabel se riera levemente por hacer eso.

-No es gracioso, Mabel. Casi tropiezo por tu culpa-Dijo Dipper un poco molesto volviendo a caminar junto a su hermana.

-Pero admite que te reíste o por lo menos te divirtió que yo te empujara, bro-bro-Mabel no dejaba de sonreír y de reírse por lo que había hecho.

* * *

En el bosque, cerca pero no tan lejos de la cabaña del misterio, el charco negro que fue golpeado por el rayo la noche de la tormenta eléctrica comenzó a emanar unas burbujas grandes de color blanco que reventaban solas, una burbuja de tamaño mediano exploto salpicando con el liquido negro el suelo de este charco negro surgió una mano algo gris pero sin dejar de estar cubierta por este extraño liquido negro.

* * *

Dipper y Mabel ahora se encontraban fuera del centro comercial, caminaron hacia una pequeña heladería para ir a tomar un helado y poder refrescarse del clima caluroso esa tarde en Gravity Falls. Dipper ya había pedido su helado pero la que aun no podía tomar una decisión rápida era Mabel, ya que para ella todos los sabores de helado que había ahí eran buenos.

-Mabel, decídete. Es solo un helado-Le dijo Dipper trayéndola a la realidad ya que ella estaba distraída mirando el letrero que tenia anotados los nombres de los helados en el.

-Ok, ya lo hago. Creo que me voy a llevar uno de fresa-Dijo Mabel con la decisión ya tomada, la encargada del mostrador se fue hacia las neveras para sacar el helado de fresa y un vaso donde servírselo a la castaña.

Ya servido el helado, Mabel salió de la tienda junto con Dipper quien había pedido un helado de chocolate, se sentaron en una mesa que estaba colocada afuera con una sombrilla para protegerse del sol y para que no se derritiera el helado. No se dieron cuenta de que mientras estaban conversando y tomaban su helado, una persona se encontraba escondida a unos pocos metros de ambos hermanos, llevaba lo que parecía ser un block de hojas y un lápiz, la persona misteriosa termino de dibujar a Dipper y de darle unos últimos sombreados con su lápiz, cerro su block de hojas y se alejo de su escondite dándoles un poco de intimidad a los gemelos.


	10. Crystal cave

La tarde comenzaba a hacerse presente en Gravity Falls, ahora Dipper y Mabel se encontraban caminando por el bosque luego de haber tomado su helado, pero en ese rato en el que estuvieron en la heladería, algo incomodaba al gemelo menor. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía observado pero luego pensó que solo era su imaginación así que desecho esa idea de que alguien lo espiaba, ahora quería pasar su primer día de verano en Gravity Falls junto a su hermana.

Mientras caminaban por el bosque se formo una atmosfera silenciosa que no era incomoda, si no que era más bien agradable. Mabel estaba distraída mirando los arboles que se encontraban a su alrededor mientras caminaba, por otro lado; Dipper estaba caminando con la mirada fija en el suelo pateando algunas piedritas que había por ahí, no supo cuando su mirada se fijo en las manos de su gemela, levanto apenas su mano derecha queriendo alcanzar la mano de su hermana y sujetarla firmemente con la suya pero enseguida se contuvo, ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? No podía sentir ese tipo de sentimientos por Mabel, sabía que eso estaba mal, muy mal, tampoco sabía si Mabel sentía lo mismo o por lo menos correspondería a sus sentimientos. Lo más probable era que lo odiaría y no querría hablarle nunca más…no, eso era imposible, Mabel nunca lo odiaría pero temía ser rechazado.

-¡Oye, Dipper!-Lo llamo Mabel mirándolo emocionada haciendo que el castaño cerrara su mano en forma de puño con algo de fuerza-Me estaba preguntando ¿Quieres ir a ver un lugar genial?-

-¿Qué? Si, claro-Respondió Dipper reaccionando del todo-¿A dónde iremos, Mabs?-

-Dip, has estado distraído todo el día. No se qué te pasa ¿Por qué no me lo dices? Soy tu hermana gemela y tu mejor amiga-Le dijo Mabel-Quizás pueda ayudarte-

-No me pasa nada, Mabel. Estoy bien, solo…solo estaba pensando en la pesadilla que tuve anoche-Mintió Dipper.

-¿De acuerdo? No debes pensar en eso, Dip. ¿Un consejo? Intenta olvidar esa pesadilla, has de cuenta que lo que viste en tu…tu subconsciente nunca paso.

-Lo intentare, gracias-Dijo el chico Pines sonriéndole a Mabel, la castaña devolvió la sonrisa pero esta era adorable.

-Bien, entonces sígueme. Debemos llegar a ese lugar genial antes de que sea de noche y tengamos que volver a la cabaña-Dijo Mabel tomando la muñeca de su hermano, comenzó a correr con rapidez para llegar a aquel lugar, Dipper torpemente intentaba seguir a su gemela ya que aún seguía dudando de a qué lugar tenía pensado llevarlo Mabel. Durante el camino, Dipper pudo ver a cámara casi rápida una estatua que se le hacía familiar.

- _Ese no es…No imposible, ¿Ese es Bill Cipher?_ -Pensó Dipper intentando ver la estatua de piedra clavada en la tierra aunque no pudo ver mucho ya que se estaban alejando cada vez mas de la estatua, el castaño vio a Mabel y libero su muñeca-Mabel, espera. Creo que vi una estatua y me recuerda a Bill-

-¿Qué?-Mabel no podía creer lo que su gemelo estaba diciendo-¿Estás seguro, bro-bro?-

-Estoy completamente seguro, Mabs. Es Bill, ¡lo vi con mis propios ojos! Volvamos sobre nuestros pasos para mostrarte la estatua y ahí me creerás.

-De acuerdo, vamos a ver. Pero que sea rápido.

Ambos hermanos volvieron sobre sus propios pasos hasta llegar al rincón donde supuestamente, Dipper había visto la estatua de Bill Cipher pero cuando llegaron no vieron nada ahí. Mabel miro con una pequeña expresión seria a su hermano.

-Aquí no hay nada, Dipper-Dijo Mabel, nuevamente tomo la muñeca de su hermano-creo que estabas alucinando, vámonos, debemos llegar ahí antes de que sea tarde-

Mabel comenzó a correr y su hermano la siguió, detrás de unos arbustos, la estatua de Bill Cipher se encontraba quieta, pero por alguna extraña razón comenzó a emitir esos rayos de luz de color azul que salían de las grietas formadas en su ojo de piedra y la pupila de su ojo volvió a iluminarse de color azul.

* * *

El sol estaba por ocultarse, Mabel caminaba mirando para todos lados y Dipper aun estaba detrás de ella con la muñeca firmemente sujeta en la mano de su hermana, mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo ya que estaba un poco cansado de tanto correr buscando el lugar al que Mabel tenía pensado llevarlo.

-Tiene que estar por aquí, si mi memoria no falla-Pensó la castaña en voz alta sin dejar de caminar con su hermano detrás de ella.

-Mabs ¿estás segura de que sabes a donde vamos?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Shh… ¡Ya lo encontré!-Dijo Mabel emocionada, soltó la muñeca de su gemelo y fue corriendo (esta vez un poco más despacio) a la entrada de lo que parecía ser una especie de gruta, la entrada estaba hecha con árboles que se cayeron por la tormenta o porque estaban muy viejos y podridos para seguir en pie. La castaña corrió las ramas con algunas hojas de pino secas que bloqueaban la entrada de la gruta.

-Bien, aquí estamos ¿Quieres pasar?-Pregunto Mabel a lo que Dipper miro hacia atrás preguntándose si tenía otra opción, al no tenerla decidió entrar a la gruta y su hermana entro detrás de él. Caminaron por un estrecho y casi pequeño túnel así que los gemelos tuvieron que inclinarse un poco para no golpearse la cabeza con el techo de la gruta, a medida que avanzaban por la gruta, Dipper pudo ver unas pequeñas luces que cambiaban de color en las paredes y techo de la gruta.

No sabían cuanto tiempo estuvieron caminando con la espalda inclinada por el túnel de la gruta pero se detuvieron en cuando vieron una luz que cambiaba de color iluminarlos mostrándoles el interior de la gruta. Las luces primero eran azules, luego lilas, después amarillas y por ultimo verdes, Mabel tomo la muñeca de su hermano y Dipper la miro como diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

-¿Estas nerviosa? Después de todo, tú me trajiste hasta aquí-Dijo Dipper a lo que Mabel solo se limito a asentir levemente cuidando de no golpearse la cabeza con el techo del túnel-Bien, aquí vamos…-

Salieron del túnel y lo que Dipper vio a continuación lo dejo sin palabras, Mabel por otro lado soltó la muñeca de su hermano y comenzó a caminar sin dejar de sonreír, las luces dejaron de cambiar de color y se pusieron amarillas; Dipper pudo ver que no eran luces comunes y corrientes…¡Eran cristales! Cristales casi idénticos a los que encontró en lo más profundo del bosque para crecer y encogerse.

-¿Y? ¿No te gusta este lugar, Dipingsauce?-Pregunto Mabel mirando a su hermano brindándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-C-Claro que sí. Esto es increíble, Mabel-Respondió Dipper-Pero ¿Cómo sabias de este lugar? ¿Ya habías venido aquí antes?-

-Sí, vine aquí antes. Fue hace tres años atrás-Dijo Mabel-¿Recuerdas cuando le puse esos dientes mágicos al tío Stan para que dejara de mentir? Bueno, estuve revisando tu diario para encontrarlos y me fui al bosque a buscarlos, los encontré y estaba a punto de regresar a la cabaña del misterio pero decidí ir a explorar un poco más-

-¿Revisaste el diario de Ford sin mi permiso? Mabel, sabes que eso estuvo mal- La regaño Dipper

-Si, lo se. Déjame terminar por favor. Como te dije antes, decidí ir a explorar un poco mas antes de volver a la cabaña del misterio, vi unos árboles bloqueando la entrada de una cueva o algo así, retire las ramas, entre y comencé a caminar…después de caminar un largo rato llegue al interior de la cueva, encontré estos cristales que cambian de color, estaba tan distraída que casi me olvide que debía volver a casa-Continuo Mabel mientras su gemelo escuchaba atentamente-Salí de la cueva, tape la entrada y volví corriendo a casa ya que estaba anocheciendo, no quería llegar tarde-

-Interesante. Solo puedo decir que gracias por traerme aquí, no sabía de este lugar hasta ahora, Mabel-Le dijo Dipper.

-No vine hasta aquí para mostrarte esto, también quiero mostrarte que la luz de los cristales cambia de color cuando cantas-Dijo Mabel, dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a su gemelo, respiro profundo, solo aire y comenzó a cantar la parte de una canción de una de sus bandas favoritas. La canción hizo que la luz de los cristales cambiara de amarillo a lila y de lila a celeste fluo-ya termine, ahora es tu turno-

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? Oh, no, no, no. Mabel sabes que yo no canto bien-Dijo Dipper avergonzado.

-No me mientras, hermano. Cantas muy bien, lo demostraste en el karaoke. Vamos ¿Qué te cuesta? Solo estamos tú y yo aquí, nadie más te escuchara-Dijo Mabel queriendo animarlo a cantar un poco.

-Ok, si tu insistes…cantare-Dijo Dipper, se quedo callado por unos minutos, miro a su hermana quien le sonreía y hacia un ligero movimiento con su cabeza para que comenzara a cantar. El castaño se río un poco debido a los nervios, se calmo y comenzó a cantar una canción conocida de la banda "Queen", los cristales cambiaron de color, ahora en lugar de ponerse celeste fluo eran verdes brillantes casi de un tono manzana, Mabel se rio, se paro junto a su hermano y comenzó a cantar con él.

* * *

Pasaron el rato dentro de la gruta cantando, bailando o simplemente riéndose de las canciones que cantaban, los cristales de las paredes cambiaban de color a cada momento debido a las canciones de ambos hermanos, cuando terminaron estaban agotados, ninguno de los dos supo en qué momento se encontraban abrazados, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

_Vamos Mabel, ¿Qué esperas? Corta la poca distancia entre ustedes y bésalo._

La conciencia le dictaba a Mabel que hiciera lo que por mucho tiempo había deseado, pudo ver como Dipper acortaba un poco más la distancia entre ellos haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara levemente. Eso la hizo recordar algo así que decidió poner los pies sobre la tierra.

-O-Oye, Mabel…c-creo que deberíamos volver a la cabaña-Dijo Dipper arruinando esa pequeña atmosfera de confort-no se qué hora es pero nuestros tíos deben estar preocupados-

-Es verdad, hay que volver. Ya te digo que hora es-Dijo Mabel separándose de su hermano y sacando su teléfono celular-Agh, no tengo buena señal aquí…te diré que hora es después de que salgamos de aquí-

Fuera de la gruta, la misma persona encapuchada que hace rato dibujo a Dipper en el local de helados se encontraba escondida detrás de un árbol perfeccionando su dibujo de la gruta sin olvidarse de los arboles que formaban parte de la entrada, vio a Dipper y a su gemela saliendo de la entrada de la gruta, conversaban pero no pudo escuchar bien de que estaban hablando así que cerro rápidamente el block de hojas en el que dibujaba y se alejo de allí antes de que los hermanos la vean.

Por otro lado, Dipper y Mabel terminaron su conversación, se rieron levemente, Mabel tomo nuevamente la muñeca de su hermano gemelo y juntos comenzaron a reanudar su camino pero esta vez fueron a la cabaña donde probablemente los esperaban sus tíos.

* * *

En la cabaña del misterio, ya casi era de noche y era la hora de cerrar. Soos –quien ahora se encontraba a cargo de la cabaña- salió para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden y después cerraría la tienda, pero algo llamo su atención, unas huellas que salían de una mancha de color negro, se acerco para ver las huellas más de cerca y pudo ver que no eran huellas, sino marcas de unas manos y esas marcas se arrastraban poco a poco hasta que se volvían casi visibles para la vista humana perdiéndose en los arbustos del bosque.

Soos pensó que se trataba de alguna criatura sobrenatural, quizás podría ir a averiguar que era y tomarle fotos para exhibirlas en la cabaña del misterio como atracción, así que volvió a la cabaña a buscar una linterna y volvió con ella al lugar donde encontró las marcas, encendió la linterna apuntando la luz hacia los arboles.

- _Bien Soos, se valiente. Luchaste con un demonio hace tres años atrás con Dipper y Mabel, nada malo va a salir de esto_ -Pensó Soos mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el interior del bosque sin dejar de alumbrar el camino con su linterna. Estaba cerca pero de repente se detuvo al escuchar unos pasos correr de un lugar a otro, una figura casi visible se escondió en los arboles. Soos accidentalmente tiro la linterna, la tomo del suelo y cuando volvió a iluminar el interior del bosque con la luz vio un par de ojos similares a los de…

-¿Dipper? ¡Hey! Por poco me asustas, amigo-Lo saludo Soos animadamente como siempre lo hacía-¿Qué haces por el bosque a estas horas? ¿Y dónde está la niña Mabel?-la figura similar a Dipper no respondió, a medida que Soos se aproximaba, esta retrocedía hasta que salió corriendo de ahí atemorizado-Oye, espera.


	11. Un nuevo amigo

Soos no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando y quien era esa persona tan parecida a su amigo Dipper, iría a buscarlo mañana después de trabajar en la cabaña del misterio ya que ahora se hacía tarde y no era bueno estar afuera en el bosque a esas horas de la noche. Quizás podría pedirle a Dipper, Mabel y a Melody que lo acompañaran a buscar a esa persona que se escondía en los arboles, no sabía quien era pero le llamaba la atención que se parezca tanto a Dipper.

Cerca de la madrugada en lo más profundo del bosque de Gravity Falls, hubo una pequeña tormenta de viento por lo que las personas que aun se encontraban en las calles del pueblo debían apresurarse para volver a sus casas antes de quedar atrapados por la tormenta. La estatua de Bill Cipher se sacudió de un lado a otro, ahora mucho más fuerte que antes, los rayos de luz que salieron de las grietas eran cada vez más intensos, algunos trozos de la estatua cayeron al suelo, la luz azul salió de su ojo con tanta intensidad que encandilo a gran parte de los animales que caminaban por esa parte del bosque y algunos gnomos tuvieron que taparse los ojos y correr a ciegas. La estatua de golpe exploto creando una nube de humo negro que se juntaba con la niebla de esa madrugada; una silueta humana comenzó a caminar para salir del pozo en el que se encontraba pero termino cayendo de rodillas al suelo ya que estaba muy débil como para avanzar. A pesar del humo, se podían ver que sus manos estaban algo raspadas y un poco de sangre salía de sus nudillos.

El sol estaba por asomarse dando comienzo a otro día de verano en Gravity Falls. En una habitación de una cabaña, un joven de cabellos castaños se encontraba durmiendo profundamente en su cama por primera vez desde que llego a Gravity Falls ya que no pudo dormir bien debido a la pesadilla que estaba "carcomiendo" su mente en cierto sentido y hubiera seguido durmiendo un par de horas más pero enseguida sintió que sacudían su cama.

-Nnngh-Se quejo con los ojos cerrados-No quiero despertar, dame cinco minutos más, mamá-

-Jajajaja-Escucho una risa que se le hacía conocida-No soy mamá, Dipy-di. ¡Soy yo! Mabel, vamos despierta torpe que es hora de desayunar-

-No quiero-Dipper se acomodo ignorando a su hermana y tapándose de nuevo con las sabanas-¿Puedes dejarme dormir en paz?-

-No-Mabel volvió a saltar de forma insistente sobre la cama cuidando de no pisar accidentalmente a su gemelo-¡Me…pro…me…tiste que iríamos a…ver…a…Soos…hoy!-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Tu ganas, ya me levanto-Dijo Dipper despertando del todo y esto solo hizo que la chica Pines chillara de la emoción.

-¡Genial! Vístete rápido, el desayuno espera y no querrás que se enfrié.

Mabel salió de la habitación tarareando una canción sin dejar de sonreír por pensar que ella y su hermano irían a ver a Soos y a Melody ese día. Dipper se quedo sentado en la cama por unos minutos dudando si debía levantarse o quedarse dormido en esa posición, pero enseguida reacciono, se levanto de su cama y sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa, bajo en pijama a desayunar junto a su hermana gemela y sus tíos.

* * *

-Nnngh.

Cuando se disipo el humo negro que provenía del hueco causado por la explosión de la estatua, se pudo apreciar una figura humana con un poco mas de claridad. Aun se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo con las manos heridas, tenía la cabeza baja, cabello rubio y un ojo cerrado…en realidad tenía dos pero no se podían ver muy bien debido a que el otro ojo estaba tapado con un parche negro y el propio parche se escondía con un flequillo de cabello rubio. Respiraba agitadamente, como si acabara de correr varios kilómetros y no había tenido siquiera un minuto de descanso; abrió su ojo lentamente, al principio veía todo borroso y su mirada estaba enfocada en el cielo así que cerro nuevamente su ojo y volvió a abrirlo viendo con un poco mas de claridad pero ahora sentía una punzada en su cabeza.

-Aaagh, carajo…mi…mi cabeza-Se quejo el chico llevándose una de sus manos heridas a la cabeza sin dejar de quejarse por el dolor. Se incorporo lentamente, sus piernas le temblaban y no porque tuviera frío, sino porque no estaba acostumbrado a caminar. Comenzó a dar unos pocos pasos para salir de ese hueco, tropezó y se cayó al suelo aunque pudo afirmarse con sus manos heridas evitando cualquier golpe-Aah…aaagh, no puedo creerlo ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?-

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del bosque, Dipper y Mabel estaban caminando hacia la cabaña del misterio para ir a ver a su amigo Soos. Ya habían pasado 3 años desde la última vez que se vieron y Mabel se preguntaba cómo estaba y como le iba con su trabajo de dirigir la cabaña ahora que su Tio Stan no estaba a cargo de ella. Soos tenía suerte de contar con Melody para ayudarlo en la tienda.

Por otro lado, Dipper no podía dejar de pensar en la pesadilla que había estado atormentando su cabeza todas las noches antes de ir a Gravity Falls y esa pesadilla nuevamente había aparecido la primera noche que paso en la cabaña de sus tíos. Aunque había algo que no le quedaba claro ¿Quién era la persona que pensaba lastimarlo en su pesadilla? ¿Por qué escucho una risa psicópata tan parecida a la risa de Bill? No pudo soñar con ese maldito triangulo demoníaco ya que este había sido derrotado hace 3 años atrás en el Weirdmaggedon y como dijo Mabel, era muy poco probable que Bill volviera a aparecer, pero si llegaba a aparecer podría pedirle a Ford o a Stan que lo entrenaran a él y a su gemela para vencer a Bill por segunda vez.

-Dipper-Lo llamo Mabel pero este solo la ignoraba-Dipper, ¡Dipper!-

-¿Qué?-Le grito Dipper asustando sin querer a su hermana-lo siento, no quería asustarte, Mabs-

-No pasa nada, bro-bro-Dijo Mabel sonriendo-no me asuste, ¿en qué estabas pensando? Ya casi llegamos a la cabaña del misterio-

-Solo pensaba…pensaba en la pesadilla que tuve todo este tiempo, antes de venir a Gravity Falls y la primera noche que pasamos aquí-Le respondió el chico Pines

-Dipper, ya te lo dije antes. Tienes que evitar pensar en eso y hacer de cuenta que esa pesadilla nunca existió-Le aconsejo Mabel, dejo de caminar al ver que estaban a unos pocos metros de la cabaña del misterio-¡Mira! Ya llegamos a la cabaña-

-No me había dado cuenta de eso, vamos Mabs. Soos nos debe estar esperando.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, un chico parecido a Dipper los estaba observando oculto detrás de los arboles con el cuerpo manchado de lo que parecía ser una sustancia de color negro similar a la tinta y algunas hojas estaban enredadas en su pelo, vio a Mabel por unos segundos pero después su mirada se enfoco en el gemelo menor. Cuando los vio entrar a la cabaña, se echo a correr perdiéndose en lo más profundo del bosque donde nadie pueda verlo o encontrarlo. Ninguno de los gemelos Pines tenía que saber de su existencia, no por ahora, ya llegaría el momento indicado…una vez que logro internarse en la parte más espesa del bosque siguió caminando tratando de encontrar un lugar donde ocultarse para que nadie lo vea pero por alguna extraña razón, sus instintos reaccionaron de otra forma obligándolo a volver a la cabaña del misterio para espiar a Dipper y Mabel y así saber que estaban haciendo ahí. Se escondió detrás de unos arbustos observando fijamente la ventana de la tienda, no veía muy bien que estaba pasando, solo podía ver 4 sombras dentro de la cabaña. Escucho que estaban hablando, apenas podía escuchar su conversación así que se acerco un poco más para escuchar mejor la conversación de las 4 personas que se encontraban dentro de la cabaña.

-Y ¿Cómo les va en la escuela, chicos?-Pregunto Soos a los gemelos

-Está todo bien, como siempre. Las notas de Mabel no son las mejores pero ella podría mejorar-Respondió Dipper a modo de broma recibiendo un pequeño golpe de parte de la chica-Auch, no hagas eso, Mabs. Es la verdad-

-¿Y qué? La verdad me ofende-Le dijo Mabel

-¿No que el dicho es "La verdad NO ofende"?-Pregunto el castaño a modo de broma haciendo énfasis con la palabra "no".

-Como se diga-Le contesto Mabel un poco enojada haciendo reír a Dipper, a Soos y a Melody quien hacia un pequeño esfuerzo para no reírse, pero tampoco podía negar que esa escena entre los gemelos era algo cómica-¿Y ahora de que se ríen? No le veo lo gracioso a todo esto-

-Lo siento, niña Mabel-Se disculpo Soos-es solo que, no pude evitarlo. Esta situación me parece graciosa-

-Pues para mí no lo es-Le dijo Mabel un poco molesta-Ya lo dije antes, no le veo lo gracioso a esta situación-

-Tranquila, Mabel. Fue sin querer ¿de acuerdo?-Dijo Dipper tratando de calmar a su gemela.

-Oigan chicos, mejor vamos a conversar a otro cuarto de la cabaña. Nos pueden oír aquí y en unas horas llegaran los turistas-Les sugirió Melody a lo que Dipper, Mabel y Soos accedieron así que caminaron a la parte trasera de la cabaña ingresando por la puerta que decía "Employes Only".Afuera de la cabaña, el chico que era parecido a Dipper se quedo quieto en el mismo lugar junto a la ventana esperando a que Dipper y Mabel vuelvan a aparecer o al menos escuchar sus voces; paso alrededor de media hora y ya se estaba dando por vencido, por un momento creyo que Dipper y Mabel no saldrían pero al final escucho la puerta de la cabaña abrirse así que se alejo de la ventana caminando lentamente hasta asomarse en una esquina de la pared para ver a los 2 hermanos hablando con Soos y Melody en la entrada. Pensó que nadie lo descubriría pero para su mala suerte, Soos lo había visto antes y ahora lo había vuelto a ver.

-¡Chicos! Ahí está-Dijo Soos-es el sujeto del que les estaba hablando y es el mismo que vi anoche-

-¿Estás seguro de que es él? Vamos a acercarnos a ver, Mabel-Dijo Dipper quien tomo la mano de su hermana y bajaron la escalera de la entrada, caminaron hacia el lugar donde estaba escondido el chico castaño.

- _Diablos, no puedo dejar que me vean_ -Pensó alejándose lentamente para salir corriendo otra vez a lo más profundo del bosque perdiéndose entre los árboles y la vegetación.

-No veo nada, Dip-Le dijo Mabel

-Supongo que ya se fue. Vamos a decírselo a Soos y a Melody.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

En otra parte más alejada del bosque y de la cabaña del misterio, Bill Cipher (quien ahora conservaba una forma humana) estaba caminando por el bosque casi arrastrando los pies que también estaban lastimados y no podía dejar de quejarse o gemir debido a las heridas, su ropa de color negro estaba hecha pedazos y algo gastada por el paso del tiempo. La cabeza le seguía doliendo y le punzaba horriblemente como si la hubieran golpeado con un martillo, por mucho que abriera y cerrara los ojos; la vista se le nublaba y después se aclaraba por unos segundos.

- _¿Q-Qué me está pasando?_ -Pensó Bill- _No puedo ver con claridad ¿Porqué?_ -

De nuevo cayó de rodillas a suelo apoyando sus manos heridas sobre sus piernas, apretó con fuerza la tela negra y gastada de su pantalón sin dejar de respirar entrecortadamente. Algo de sangre comenzó a salir de sus nudillos ensuciando sin querer la tela negra, aunque no se notaba mucho debido a la oscuridad de su ropa.

Por la tarde, Dipper y Mabel ahora estaban en la cafetería de Lazy Susan sentados en una mesa junto a la ventana esperando a que les traigan lo que habían pedido para comer y beber. Mabel estaba jugando con su teléfono y de paso respondía unos mensajes por Whatsapp de sus amigas Candy y Grenda, al parecer ellas ya estaban enteradas de que había llegado a Gravity Falls hace 2 días junto a su hermano gemelo. Les dijo que muy pronto se reunirían y que iban a divertirse mucho juntas, hasta planeaba hacer una pijamada con ellas pero no tenía planeado el día en el que podían juntarse para llevar a cabo la noche de la pijamada, eso lo resolvería después. Dejo por un segundo su teléfono celular junto a ella y enfoco su mirada en su hermano quien estaba mirando el bosque por la ventana, a Mabel se le hizo adorable esa imagen y sonrió, el teléfono celular vibro haciendo que la castaña regresara a la realidad para tomar su teléfono y desbloquearlo. Recibió un Whatsapp de un contacto que no tenía agendado en su lista, era un número desconocido y para Mabel era extraño que un número desconocido haya mandado un mensaje exclusivamente a su Whatsapp. Abrió el mensaje y decía lo siguiente:

" _Vaya, vaya. Pero miren quien decidió regresar después de 3 largos años? Nada más y nada menos que Mabel Pines_ "

Mabel no sabía quien se atrevió a mandarle ese mensaje pero por culpa de su curiosidad se vio obligada a responderle a ese contacto desconocido y saber quien era y que quería de ella.

Respuesta de Mabel:

_"Quién eres tú? Y cómo conseguiste mi número telefónico?"_

Mensaje del desconocido:

_"Ya ni te acuerdas de mí? Me decepcionas, Mabel. Ya sabes quien soy…"_

- _Agh, ya se quien es…es Gideon ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?_ -Pensó Mabel dejando escapar un suspiro de fastidio apenas audible pero que aun así, su hermano gemelo pudo escuchar.

-Mabs ¿Paso algo? ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Dipper preocupado.

-Sí, estoy bien, Dippy-tok. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, solo estaba respondiendo unos mensajes, es todo-Respondió Mabel bloqueando disimuladamente el numero de Gideon de su Whatsapp y poniéndolo como SPAM.

-¿Alguien te estaba molestando por Whatsapp? ¿Fue Gideon? ¿U otro chico que no conozca?

-No Dipper, y si…debo admitir que fue Gideon, no se cómo consiguió mi número telefónico pero no estaba de humor para hablar con él-Dijo Mabel-¿Por qué no quiere entender que no siento nada por él?-

-Los chicos son difíciles de entender, Mabs. Igual que las mujeres-Comento Dipper recibiendo otro golpe en el hombro de parte de su hermana-¡Oye! Lo que dije es cierto-

-Lo sé. Y…hablando de gente que te molesta o te acosa, creo que hay alguien que te esta observando, hermanito-Dijo Mabel desviando un poco la mirada hacia un costado para ver a una persona encapuchada sentada en una mesa junto a la de los dos hermanos dibujando en un block de hojas, Dipper también se dio la vuelta y vio a aquella persona.

-¡TÚ!-Le grito Dipper, en eso la persona se tapo parte del rostro con la capucha-No finjas que no estás aquí, porque ya te vimos-

La persona encapuchada rápidamente se levanto de su lugar y salió corriendo de ahí, Dipper no se quedo atrás así que salió corriendo para alcanzar a ese sujeto encapuchado seguido de su hermana quien salió lo más rápido que pudo de la cafetería. Ambos hermanos comenzaron a correr intentando alcanzar a la figura encapuchada que se alejaba cada vez mas y mas de ellos, Dipper intentaba seguirle el ritmo y la velocidad mientras que Mabel iba detrás de él tratando de alcanzarlo.

-D-Dipper, Dipper…espérame-Le dijo Mabel sin dejar de correr detrás de su hermano. En eso pudo ver que la persona encapuchada doblo en una esquina a la derecha-¡Se fue por alla!-

Dipper escucho a su hermana y juntos doblaron a la derecha, ya casi alcanzaban a la persona encapuchada. El castaño acelero un poco mas y estiro su mano para detener al sujeto jalando de su capucha pero no lo logro, así que no tuvo otra opción salvo correr un poco más rápido y tomar impulso para saltar aunque sea unos centímetros hacia el encapuchado.

-¿Qué cara…?-apenas el encapuchado pudo girarse sobre sí mismo para ver qué pasaba ya que Dipper se había lanzado encima de este para detenerlo y haciendo que caigan en la acera. La gente que pasaba por ahí los miraba de forma extraña, Mabel había llegado un poco más atrás y corrió más despacio esta vez para acercarse a su hermano y a la figura encapuchada. Dipper lucho con esa persona para que pueda quitarle la capucha y finalmente ver su rostro, saber quien estaba espiándolo a él y a su hermana; pero esa persona se negaba a quitarse la capucha y apartaba los brazos del castaño.

-No me toques, llévate mi celular, mi billetera, cualquier cosa pero no me toques-Le dijo el encapuchado sin apenas mirándolo-no me lastimes-

-No quiero lastimarte, solo quiero ver quien eres-Le dijo Dipper volvió a colocar las manos en la capucha del sujeto misterioso.

-¡No lo hagas!-La persona misteriosa se levanto empujando al chico Pines al suelo haciendo que la ushanka se su amiga Wendy cayera al suelo y la capucha de la persona misteriosa cayera para atrás revelando su rostro, era una chica pero por su corte de cabello parecía más un chico, el color de su cabello y ojos era marrón al igual que Dipper y Mabel-Bien, ya sabes quien soy…ahora ¿Qué quieres de mi?-

-Dipper.

Dipper escucho a su hermana llamarlo y se estaba acercando a él.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño?-Pregunto Mabel viendo a su hermano y a la chica. La chica simplemente negó con la cabeza pero Mabel no confiaba en ella.

-No, Mabs. Estoy bien, ella no me hizo daño. Estoy bien-Respondió Dipper, dejo de ver a su hermana y su mirada de nuevo se enfoco en la chica-¿Vas a decirnos cómo te llamas o te vas a quedar ahí callada mirándonos?-


	12. Conociéndonos mejor

-Dipper.

Dipper escucho a su hermana llamarlo y se estaba acercando a él.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño?-Pregunto Mabel viendo a su hermano y a la chica. La chica simplemente negó con la cabeza pero Mabel no confiaba en ella.

-No, Mabs. Estoy bien, ella no me hizo daño. Estoy bien-Respondió Dipper, dejo de ver a su hermana y su mirada de nuevo se enfoco en la chica-¿Vas a decirnos cómo te llamas o te vas a quedar ahí callada mirándonos?-

-Sí, claro. Les diré como me llamo si hacen dos cosas-Respondió la chica mirando a Dipper y Mabel.

-¿Cómo qué?-Pregunto Dipper

-Primero, quiero que me ayuden a levantarme. Después del empujón no creo que pueda hacerlo sola-Respondió la chica-Y segundo, vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo para hablar porque me siento incomoda con toda la gente mirándonos-

-Sí, claro-Dijo Dipper dándose cuenta de la escena que estaban armando en plena calle con la gente que pasaba por ahí mirándolos de forma extraña-mejor vámonos a otra parte, yo también me siento un poco incomodo con la gente mirándonos-

* * *

Más tarde, Dipper, Mabel y aquella chica misteriosa se encontraban dentro de la cafetería de Lazy Susan sentados en una mesa junto a la ventana. La única diferencia era que ahora estaban sentados los tres juntos, Dipper y Mabel estaban sentados juntos en el lado derecho y la chica estaba sentada frente a ellos, por un rato ninguno hablo, no se atrevían a mantener el contacto visual. Cada uno se ocupaba de beber lo que habían ordenado, hasta que Mabel decidió romper esa burbuja de silencio incomodo ya que ella no podía creer que nadie hablara y menos estando los tres juntos en un solo lugar.

-Bien, tengo una pregunta para hacerte-Dijo Mabel haciendo que la chica la mirara-¿Quien rayos eres y cómo te llamas? No nos has dicho tu nombre en lo que queda de la tarde y quiero saber ¿Por qué espiabas a mi hermano?-

-¿Y porque me dibujaste en un block de hojas?-Pregunto Dipper con el block de hojas donde dibujaba la chica en la mano, lo coloco con un golpe seco sobre la mesa y comenzó a pasar rápidamente las hojas llegando a un dibujo de él mismo sentado en la mesa de la cafetería-quiero la verdad-

-Está bien, cálmate ¿Quieres?-Dijo la chica molesta, Dipper y Mabel la miraron con una expresión de shock en sus rostros-L-Lo siento, no quería gritar pero no me dejaste otra opción…agh, me llamo Neko y…bueno, la razón por la que te dibuje en mi block de hojas es porque llamaste mi atención y pensé que eras un buen modelo para mis dibujos-

-¿De verdad piensas eso de mi?-Pregunto Dipper

-Sí, algo así. Te dibujo muy seguido y cuando digo muy seguido quiero decir todo el tiempo, creo-Respondio la chica sacándole el block de hojas a Dipper y guardándolo en una mochila que había llevado con ella pero que con la huida la dejo abandonada en la mesa donde estaba comiendo hace rato.

-Uuuh ¿Acaso te gusta Dipper?-Le pregunto Mabel con curiosidad intentando ocultar sus celos.

-Por supuesto que no, no es mi tipo-Respondio la castaña de cabello corto-como dije antes, solo lo considero un buen modelo para dibujar-

-De acuerdo-Dijo Mabel-no se que mas preguntarte, se me acabaron las ideas. Me agradas-

-A mi también-Comento Dipper-Oye, tengo una pregunta ¿te gustan los libros?-

-¿Qué si me gustan? No me gustan, me encantan… ¡No! Miento, AMO los libros-Respondió Neko riéndose un poco por lo que dijo al final.

-¿Ok? En fin, ¿Cuál es tu autor favorito? ¿Qué género literario te gusta más?

Esa tarde, Dipper, Mabel y esa chica de cabello castaño que dibujaba a Dipper a escondidas llamada Neko estuvieron lo que quedaba de la tarde conversando. Con el paso de las horas que transcurría la conversación, los tres se hicieron buenos amigos pero a Neko parecía caerle bien Dipper. Mabel también le agradaba pero no compartían muchas cosas en común excepto el arte, su forma de dibujar y las artesanías que fabricaban a mano cuando eran solo unas niñas pero con Dipper, la cosa era algo…distinta, estuvieron hablando de libros, autores que les gustaban, cuáles eran sus películas y series preferidas en la televisión, Neko le dijo que le gustaban las películas que estaban centradas en la ciencia ficción, el romance, la aventura y el suspenso; algo en lo que Dipper estaba de acuerdo, aunque a él no le gustaran mucho las películas de romance, pero si las de suspenso.

* * *

Al salir de la cafetería ya casi estaba oscureciendo, ninguno de los 3 amigos se dio cuenta que el tiempo pasaba girando alrededor de ellos. Estaban tan enfrascados en su conversación que hasta perdieron la noción del tiempo y del espacio, ni se acordaron que el mundo giraba en torno a ellos y que no eran las únicas personas vivas en el planeta.

Se alejaron un poco de la entrada de la cafetería de Lazy Susan para seguir conversando un poco más.

-Oye, Neko…am, ¿ya viste la película "Carrie"?-Le pregunto Dipper con curiosidad, deseaba aprender más cosas sobre su nueva amiga y de su gemela también.

-Claro que sí y leí el libro, mi primo me lo presto-Respondio Neko-tarde tres días en leerlo y a mi primo le tomo casi un mes ya que el no está acostumbrado a leer libros sin dibujos-

-Igual que Mabel-se burlo Dipper de forma juguetona haciendo enojar a la chica Pines.

-Oye, para que sepas yo a veces leo libros sin dibujitos-Le dijo Mabel un poco enojada por la broma que hizo su hermano.

-Sí, solo lees libros que pertenecen al género romántico. Esos a veces no tienen dibujos y hay que imaginarlos como si fueran una película-Dijo Dipper-pero con Carrie es algo diferente, bueno no tanto…es lo mismo-

-Es lo mismo pero hay un momento en que te agota leer tantos informes, cartas y recortes periodísticos relacionados a la telequimancia que es lo que la protagonista del libro padecía-Comento Neko-pero eso no es lo importante, a mi me molesto muchísimo que le hicieran Bullying aunque ella nunca le hizo nada malo a nadie-

-A mí también me molesto ese tema del Bullying, también me enojo que en la película a pesar de que Carrie haya muerto la sigan insultando-Dijo Dipper

-Es verdad, no me gusto que aun muerta sigan insultando a Carrie-Comento la castaña-es que… ¡Por dios! Ella no hizo nada malo…Oke, mato a unas cuantas personas en el baile de graduación pero se lo merecían por bañarla a ella con sangre de cerdo-

-Agh, cállate-Dijo Mabel como queriendo ignorar la simple mención de la sangre-cuando vi eso no quise comer carne por un tiempo pero de todas formas fue inútil-

-Ni siquiera viste la película hasta el final, Mabel-Dijo Dipper-así que no te quejes por algo que no sabes si es verdad o no-saca su celular y ve la hora-diablos, se está haciendo tarde, debemos volver a casa o los tíos se preocuparan por nosotros-

-Tienes razón, Dipy-di-Dijo Mabel y ve a su nueva amiga-lo siento, pero ya nos vamos a casa, ya es muy tarde ¿nos vemos mañana?-

-Sí, claro. Tengo cosas que hacer mañana, pero si puedo me encontrare con ustedes mañana en el centro comercial-Respondió Neko haciendo que Mabel sonría por la respuesta de su nueva amiga.

-Genial, entonces nos vemos mañana. Podríamos buscar a mis amigas y presentártelas-Dijo Mabel entusiasmada con la idea de presentarle a esa chica castaña como ella a sus amigas de Gravity Falls, Candy y Grenda.

-Claro, nos vemos mañana, Mabel-Dijo la chica castaña despidiéndose de los gemelos con la mano y cada uno se fue por su camino.

La chica de cabello corto castaño se volvió a colocar su capucha para permanecer en incognito y que nadie la vea, se giró para ver a Dipper y Mabel viéndolos entrar al bosque de camino a la cabaña de sus tíos. Neko sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de la sudadera que llevaba puesta, marcó un número en su lista de contactos. Al segundo tono se escucho que la llamada fue contestada.

-¿Si?-dijo la voz misteriosa.

-Encontré a los gemelos Pines.

-Bien, espero que no sospechen nada-Por eso no hay problema, ellos no tienen idea de nuestros planes –dijo la castaña convencida – además son muy incrédulos como para darse cuenta  
-Excelente –dijo la voz satisfecha –ahora no los pierdas de vista por nada, no quiero fallas ni sorpresas. Todo debe salir a la perfección-Descuida, lo tengo todo controlado  
-Más te vale... No querrás verme cuando me enojo... ¿verdad?

-No-dijo con algo de miedo.

-Lo tendré controlado, lo prometo.

Lo último que se escuchó fue como colgaba la llamada la voz misteriosa. La castaña apagó su teléfono guardándolo de nuevo. Miró hacia todos lados comprobando que nadie la viera, para luego salir caminando silenciosamente en dirección a la otra parte del bosque.

* * *

Dipper y Mabel llegaron a tiempo a la cabaña de sus tíos, por suerte no los regañaron por llegar tarde pero solo fue por esta vez. Ford estaba preocupado por los gemelos, pensó que se habían perdido en su camino por el bosque o los había atacado alguna criatura que habitaba allí. Dipper le dijo a su tío que no les había pasado nada malo, ellos estaban bien y si alguna criatura del bosque llegaba a atacarlos pues podrían defenderse, sabían como hacerlo, después de todo, ellos eran un equipo…eran los gemelos misterio y siempre trabajarían juntos sin importar las consecuencias. Ahora ambos hermanos se encontraban en su habitación compartida preparándose para ir a dormir, por alguna razón Dipper no podía dejar de pensar en aquella extraña chica que él y Mabel acababan de conocer, esto logro llamar la atención de su gemela quien se asomó a la puerta del baño para ver en que estaba pensando y porque se tardaba tanto en salir.

-Oye dipy-di ¿en qué estás pensando?-le pregunto Mabel con curiosidad asomada a la puerta del baño asustando a su gemelo.

-¡Mabel! No vuelvas a asustarme así-le respondió el chico Pines pero eso solo hizo reír a Mabel-no te rías, esto no es gracioso-

-No es gracioso para ti pero para mí sí-le dijo Mabel sin dejar de reírse bajito pero enseguida se calmo ya que recordó la pregunta que le había hecho a su hermano-pero…eso no responde la pregunta que te hice antes y la vuelvo a repetir ¿en que estabas pensando?-

-E-En nada, solo…pensaba en esa chica que conocimos esta tarde-le dijo Dipper-parece una buena persona pero hay algo en ella que no me da confianza-

-No puedo creer que digas eso, apenas la conoces, Dipper. Es más, se nota que te agradaba y creo que a ella también le agradas-dijo la castaña de forma algo burlona avergonzando a su hermano.

-Cállate, e-eso no es verdad-le dijo Dipper avergonzado-ella no me agrada, parece una buena chica pero creo que hay algo en ella que no me da confianza-vio a su gemela que estaba a punto de reírse otra vez-¡Y-Y estoy hablando en serio! No te atrevas a reírte, Mabel-

-No voy a reírme Dip-plomacia-comentó Mabel y al decir esto último se echo a reir a carcajadas haciendo enfadar a su gemelo.

-¡Mabel, te dije que no te rías!-la regaño Dipper enfadado al ver a la chica Pines reírse a carcajadas sin razón alguna.

-Oye, no me rio de ti. Me rio del apodo que te acabo de decir, hace mucho tiempo que no te llamaba así.

-Solo pasaron tres años desde la última vez que me llamaste así, no exageres.

-¡Niños! ¿Van a dormir ahora o qué?-los hermanos se quedaron callados al escuchar a su tío Stan gritarles a la distancia, se miraron entre ellos sin cruzar palabra alguna.

-Será mejor que le hagamos caso, no quiero que venga aquí y nos regañe por estar despiertos-le dijo Dipper en voz baja, Mabel solo asintió sin dejar de sonreír. Ambos hermanos fueron a sus respectivas camas, apagaron las luces y se acomodaron para dormir, Dipper se quedo dormido al instante, había sido un día muy largo mientras que Mabel se quedo despierta por unos minutos más contemplando el oscuro techo de madera de la habitación, se giro sobre la cama para observar la pared llena de posters de cosas que ahora le gustaban siendo adolescente, casi estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos para irse al reino de los sueños pero de pronto un sonido la obligo a levantarse de la cama y mirar hacia la ventana.

- _Pero… ¿qué rayos fue eso?_ -pensó Mabel caminando lentamente hacia la ventana de la habitación, observo a su hermano, por un momento tuvo la idea de acercarse a despertarlo para ver de donde venia ese ruido pero no quería molestarlo ahora así que decidió averiguarlo por su cuenta. Se acercó a la ventana y apoyo su mano en el frío cristal de la ventana, afuera soplaba mucho viento, la castaña supuso que mañana iba a llover… ¡diablos! Y ella que tenía pensado salir a buscar nuevas aventuras en el bosque con su hermano gemelo favorito. Pasaron los minutos pero como nada aparecía decidió volver a la cama y dormir hasta la mañana siguiente, apenas dio la vuelta cuando de nuevo volvió a escuchar ese sonido, volvió a acercarse a la ventana y pudo ver una sombra humanoide en la oscuridad, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe por el shock pero enseguida acerco su rostro un poco más a la ventana.

- _Hmmm… ¿por qué esa silueta se me hace tan familiar?_ -dijo Mabel en voz baja mirando detalladamente la sombra humanoide, de pronto un rayo apareció en el cielo alumbrando dicha figura que levanto su cabeza y la miro fijamente, la chica pudo ver a un joven muy parecido a su hermano de piel más pálida, ojos y cabello iguales cuando la luz del rayo se desvaneció, la figura del chico se perdió entre los arbustos al interior del bosque- _pero ¿qué? Un momento, esa figura se parece a… ¿Dipper?_ -

Mabel apartó su rostro de la ventana para ver a su querido hermano durmiendo profundamente en su cama ¿debía acercarse a despertarlo y contarle lo que había visto? Nah, se lo contaría por la mañana…lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era ir a su cama a descansar. Se alejó de la ventana, camino hasta su cama y volvió a meterse dentro de ella, otra vez se giró hacia la pared repleta de posters. Se quedó mirando fijamente los posters como por… ¿diez minutos? ¿Quince minutos? ¿Media hora quizás? Eso no importaba ahora, sintió como sus parpados pesaban, trató de mantenerse despierta aunque sea unos minutos más pero fue inútil, finalmente cerró los ojos y cayó profundamente en el reino de los sueños.


	13. Extraña figura

Tal y como lo había estado suponiendo la gemela Pines mayor, la mañana había hecho su presencia en el bosque de Gravity Falls con unas enormes nubes grises cubriendo el cielo, eran de un color gris oscuro tan intenso que parecía que no había mañana en ese pequeño pueblo montañés, si no que era de noche, una noche eterna. A pesar del clima un pequeño reflejo de sol atravesó las oscuras nubes filtrándose por la ventana del cuarto donde descansaban Dipper y Mabel, hoy no podrían salir al bosque ya que el clima no era muy favorecedor como para tener nuevas aventuras ahí y explorar un poco en busca de algún ser sobrenatural.

Mabel fue la primera en despertar esa mañana, algo que no era normal en ella ya que el primero en despertarse temprano todos los días era Dipper y siempre se ocupaba de despertarla cuando se les hacia tarde para ir a la escuela pero por otro lado, no tenia porque pensar en eso, las vacaciones de verano apenas comenzaban. Decidió que hoy era su turno de despertar a su hermano, solo por esta vez.

Con cuidado se levanto de su cama y se acerco a la cama de su hermano que no estaba muy lejos de la suya. El lado de su habitación no era tan alegre como el de ella, había un pequeño estante con algunos libros que Dipper había traído para leer durante las vacaciones de verano, la mochila que había llevado con él a Gravity Falls estaba abierta y puesta en una silla pero esos detalles no le importaban a la gemela mayor, su mirada se poso en su hermano el cual descansaba profundamente en su cama, una pequeña sonrisa maligna se dibujo en su rostro.

-Dipper, despierta-le susurró Mabel empujándolo levemente pero este se negaba a despertar-vamos, despierta. Ya es de día-no paso nada, soltó un suspiro de frustración y volvió a intentar otra vez pero esta vez se subió arriba de la cama y comenzó a saltar en ella-Dipper… ¡Des-pi-er-ta!-

-¡Ya, ya! ¡Ya estoy despierto, Mabs! ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Dipper.

-Nada, solo…quería que te despertaras ¿pensabas quedarte durmiendo todo el día? No trates de imitarme hermanito-respondió Mabel de forma burlona poniendo sus manos en la cadera.

-Y ¿Qué más podemos hacer? El día está nublado y no podemos salir al bosque-le respondió Dipper, Mabel se bajo de él sentándose a un costado de la cama mientras su gemelo se acomodaba de forma tal que tuviera los codos apoyados en el colchón.

-Oye, Dip-dip…ahora que lo mencionas, anoche yo…-iba a decir Mabel pero de repente escucharon una voz llamándolos, era su tío Stan avisándoles que bajaran pronto para desayunar-agh, te lo diré luego, ahora vamos a desayunar-

-¿Qué? No, Mabel. Tienes que decírmelo ahora-le pidió Dipper ¿qué rayos quería decirle su gemela? ¿Sería algo importante o solo le contaría otro de sus sueños raros como cuando era niña?

-No puedo, de verdad. No es que no confié en ti-le dijo Mabel quien miro de nuevo hacia la puerta de la habitación-te prometo que te lo diré después del desayuno, ahora no-

La castaña bajó de inmediato pensando en que si había hecho lo correcto en no decirle aún lo que había visto, mientras tanto Dipper está completamente confundido por la actitud de su gemela.

-¿Pero que le pasa a Mabel?-se dijo a sí mismo un poco confundido-bueno, tal vez no sea algo de que preocuparse tanto-

Se levanto de su cama decidido a ir a desayunar en compañía de su hermana y sus tíos. Con algo de dificultad, se puso sus zapatos y se asomó a la ventana para ver el cielo nublado que emanaba en el pueblo. Dio un suspiro con un toque de amargura, amargura que sentía por no poder salir con su hermana a buscar misterios por el bosque, tal como lo había estado planeando desde que supo que irían él y su hermana a Gravity Falls.

* * *

El desayuno transcurrió de lo más normal entre risas, bromas y comentarios de parte de todos los presentes, cuando este término, Mabel se ofreció para lavar los platos que se usaron y Dipper se quedaría con ella ya que necesitaba que su hermana le dijera lo que tenía que decirle esa mañana y que no le había dicho mientras estaban en su habitación. Mientras lavaba los platos, la castaña no se dio cuenta de que su hermano se había parado detrás de ella y la estaba mirando fijamente, Mabel se percató de esto y cuando se giro y se encontró con unas orbes similares a las suyas casi grita por la repentina aparición de su gemelo y por asustarlo de esa manera.

-¡Dipper!-exclamó Mabel dando un ligero salto mientras colocaba el último plato a secar-no aparezcas así de repente, me asustas, torpe-

-Más torpe eres tú, tienes que explicarme que fue lo que paso anoche-le dijo Dipper esperando a que Mabel le contara lo que tenía pensado contar.

-Aah…c-creo que ahora no es el momento-Mabel se estaba por ir pero su hermano la tomo de la muñeca impidiendo que se vaya-Dipper, suéltame. Me lastimas-

-No te iras de aquí hasta que me digas lo que me tienes que decir.

-De acuerdo, te lo diré…-dijo Mabel suspirando un poco y pensado bien en lo que tenía que contarle a su hermano-anoche yo…se que no vas a creerme pero, vi una sombra en el bosque, se me hizo familiar y no sé porque-

-¿Una sombra? Mabel, no estaba soñando ¿O sí?-le preguntó el gemelo menor sin creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

-¡Te juro que es verdad, ayer vi una sombra en el bosque!-le respondió Mabel esperando que Dipper le crea-y creo que se parecía a…-

El celular de Dipper comenzó a sonar, el chico sacó su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y vio que tenía una llamada perdida de Soos junto con un mensaje. Mabel vio el contacto de Soos en la pantalla del celular de su gemelo sin entender que estaba pasando y porque Soos los estaba llamando a esas horas de la mañana.

-¿" _Hello Sunshine_ "? ¿Es en serio, Dipper?-preguntó Mabel al escuchar esa canción en el teléfono de su hermano.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Me gusta esa canción, es algo pegadiza-le respondió el gemelo menor-oye, Mabs ¿Por qué será que Soos nos llamo? Tambien dejo un mensaje-

-Vamos, ábrelo para ver que dice-le pidió su hermana, Dipper hizo click en el icono del mensaje para abrirlo, cuando lo abrió pudo ver que Soos había escrito preguntando si él y Mabel podían venir a la cabaña del misterio esa mañana ya que tenía algo que contarles y era algo que no podía mencionar por mensaje de texto.

-Bien y… ¿qué estamos esperando? Vamos, si Soos quiere que nos veamos en la cabaña del misterio, tenemos que ir-le dijo Mabel. Dipper asintió guardando el celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta otra vez, ambos hermanos salieron de la cabaña en la que ahora vivían sus tíos y caminaron a la cabaña del misterio, afuera no llovía tan fuerte por lo que no hubo necesidad de llevar un paraguas para protegerse. No se dieron cuenta de que cierta castaña que conocieron ayer estaba desbloqueando su teléfono celular para llamar a un contacto desconocido en su historial.

-¿Hola? Si…estoy haciendo lo que me dijiste que haga, si, si…ya salieron de la cabaña y ahora se dirigen a la cabaña del misterio ¿qué? ¿debo seguirlos hasta allá? Bien, lo haré pero me debes un favor-dijo Neko hablando del otro lado con la persona anónima-está bien, lo que tu digas, adiós-

Neko cortó la llamada, se levantó de su escondite y fue a la cabaña del misterio, por suerte llego un poco antes que Dipper y Mabel, logró esconderse bajo la ventana de la tienda de recuerdos justo cuando ambos gemelos subían las escaleras que los llevaban a la entrada de la cabaña. Vio como Dipper tocaba la puerta y esta se abrió dejando pasar a los hermanos en el interior de la cabaña, ahora solo le quedaba ver que estaba pasando a través de la ventana.

Dentro de la cabaña, Dipper y Mabel estaban dentro de la tienda de la cabaña, Soos salió de la puerta que decía "solo empleados" y se ocupo de recibir a los gemelos con un fuerte abrazo y tambien les pregunto cómo estaban aunque ya se habían visto ayer, ellos respondieron que por ahora estaban bien.

-Soos, recibimos un mensaje diciendo que queríamos que viniéramos a la cabaña del misterio porque querías contarnos algo importante-Dijo Dipper-y justo en el momento en que mandaste el mensaje, Mabel tambien estaba por decirme algo ¿se puede saber que es?-

-Claro, les diré que paso-le respondió Soos-oigan, chicos. Ustedes saben que luego de lo que paso hace tres años todo se ha vuelto más extraño de lo habitual ¿no? en el bosque y todo eso-

-Sí, lo sabemos ¿a que quieres llegar con eso, Soos?-preguntó Mabel con curiosidad.

-Hace un par de días vi una figura extraña en el bosque. No sabía que era, yo pensé que podría ser un mapache buscando comida en la basura pero me equivoque, fui con mi linterna a comprobarlo y pude ver una silueta muy parecida a Dipper-les contó Soos-no se que rayos era eso, no volví a ver a esa silueta desde esa noche-

- _Un segundo, ahora que pienso en lo que acaba de contar Soos…yo también vi la misma silueta anoche y quizás él tenga razón, se parecía un poco a Dipper-pensó Mabel para sí misma, enseguida volvió a la realidad_ -espera, yo creo haber visto la misma silueta extraña la otra noche, no se que podría hacernos mientras dormimos por la noche, creo que lo mejor sería ir al bosque e investigar un poco mejor-

-Es verdad, Mabel. Debemos estar preparados para esta noche-dijo Dipper y luego ve a Soos-Soos, puedes contar con nosotros, vamos a ayudarte a buscar a esa extraña silueta que vieron tú y Mabel en el bosque-

-Eso sería de gran ayuda, chicos-les agradeció Soos-pueden llevarse unas linternas de la cabaña si es necesario para guiarse en el bosque, también necesitaran una cámara…me gustaría que alguien capte todo en video-

Al escuchar eso, Dipper sintió una extraña sensación de felicidad y adrenalina, esa era su oportunidad para grabar un nuevo vídeo el cual subir a su canal de Youtube que lo tenía abandonado desde hacía ya mucho tiempo ya que a los usuarios no les llamaban mucho la atención sus vídeos.

-Claro, Soos…podemos llevarnos de la cabaña todo lo que nos haga falta para explorar el bosque-le dijo Dipper y vio otra vez a su hermana-creo que vamos a comenzar con la investigación esta misma noche…claro, si tu quieres Mabel-

-Si, por supuesto. No vendría nada mal volver a trabajar juntos en esto como en los viejos tiempos, solo espero no tener planes para esta noche-le respondió Mabel.

* * *

Mientras tanto, fuera de la cabaña, Neko se encontraba grabando con su teléfono celular desde la ventana lo que estaba pasando en el interior de la cabaña, solo se podían ver las sombras de las tres personas que estaban en ella y casi no podía entender o escuchar de que estaban hablando, lo único que pudo entender fue lo de la extraña silueta en el bosque y después no pudo escuchar nada más. Enseguida tuvo que parar el vídeo y guardar su teléfono, vio como los dos hermanos salían de la cabaña del misterio no sin antes despedirse de Soos, la castaña se alejo de su escondite y comenzó a caminar rápidamente ocultándose detrás de un árbol, saldría en cuanto Dipper y Mabel estuvieran cerca del árbol en el que estaba escondida.

Y en efecto, eso pasó, los gemelos Pines salieron del cabaña y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al pueblo, ya no estaba lloviznando pero el cielo seguía nublado, eso era algo bueno porque si empezaba a llover muy fuerte tendrían que refugiarse en algún lugar del bosque o en el techo de alguna casa ya que no llevaban paraguas, mientras caminaban se pusieron a hablar de cómo prepararían todo para la investigación de esa noche pero al parecer al destino le gusta jugar con los planes de ambos hermanos. El celular de Mabel comenzó a sonar, ella lo desbloqueo viendo que tenía dos mensajes vía Whatsapp.

-¡Aaah!-Mabel comenzó a chillar de la emoción haciendo que Dipper la vea de forma extraña-Candy y Grenda me mandaron unos mensajes diciendo que se enteraron de mí llegada a Gravity Falls y…-

-Y ¿Qué? Por favor, dime que no tienen pensado hacer algo para esta noche-rogó Dipper, la última vez que Mabel tuvo una pijamada con sus amigas…bueno, digamos que las cosas se pusieron un tanto "incomodas" por así decirlo.

-Sí, vamos a hacer una pijamada de bienvenida esta noche bro-bro-le respondió Mabel emocionada mientras respondía los mensajes de sus amigas-lo siento pero me temo que vas a tener que buscar a alguien más para la investigación-

-Sí, eso sería genial, Mabs. Como si hubiera miles de personas aquí dispuestas a ayudarme-comentó Dipper con sarcasmo, en eso cierta castaña de cabello corto salió del árbol en el que estaba escondida asustando sin querer al gemelo menor.

-Uh, lo siento. No fue mi intención asustarte-se disculpo Neko queriendo hacer una señal de "perdón" con las manos-es solo que…-

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso nos estabas espiando?-preguntó Mabel sospechando un poco por la repentina aparición de la chica.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo espiándolos? Jajajaja ¡por supuesto que no!-mintió Neko riéndose nerviosamente rogando en su mente que los hermanos Pines se creyeran esa mentira-solo…yo…estaba dando un paseo por el bosque. Me gusta mucho este tipo de clima y solo quería salir y dar una vuelta, am…escuche algo de lo que estaban conversando y quise acercarme a verlos, es todo-

-¿De acuerdo? Te creo…solo un poco-dijo Dipper un tanto desconfiado.

-Oye, Neko…mis amigas y yo haremos una pijamada de bienvenida esta noche ¿quieres venir?-le pregunto Mabel con la esperanza de que su nueva amiga le dijera que sí.

-Aaah, no…no lo creo, Mabel. Las pijamadas no son lo mío-le respondió la chica, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una pijamada, pero, por lo que recordaba, las pijamadas que había tenido cuando era niña no fueron precisamente divertidas, aún recordaba cuando una vez se quedo en una pijamada y le pintaron la cara mientras dormía.

-Oh, vamos…no seas mala, te prometo que será divertido-le dijo Mabel intentando convencerla-¿qué dices? ¡Por favor, por favor, di que sí!-

-Agh, está bien pero me quedaré por UN rato-le respondió la chica-y nada más-

-¡Genial! Entonces nos vemos esta noche.

Neko solo asintió con su cabeza, miro hacia el cielo y pudo sentir como unas gruesas gotas caían del cielo estrellándose contra el suelo, una fue a parar cerca de su ojo derecho.

-Tengo que irme, ya está comenzando a llover y no suelo estar afuera cuando llueve-dijo Neko comenzando a correr y alejándose de los gemelos Pines-¡nos vemos a la noche!-

- _¿De verdad está comenzando a llover?_ -pensó Dipper levantando su mano esperando a que una gota de lluvia cayera en ella- _quizás ella nos estaba mintiendo_ -

Sus dudas fueron confirmadas al sentir como cinco gotas de lluvia cayeron en su mano, de verdad estaba comenzando a llover, al principio fueron unas pequeñas gotas pero luego comenzó a empeorar y caía con más intensidad, Dipper rápidamente se quito su chaqueta para dársela a su hermana quien tomó un extremo y la colocaron sobre sus cabezas, ambos comenzaron a correr mientras buscaban donde refugiarse de la lluvia. Mabel sentía los pies fríos y mojados, el agua lodosa del bosque había entrado en sus zapatos y ensucio parte de sus medias.

-¿Ves algún sitio donde protegernos de la lluvia?-pregunto Mabel mientras corrían, la lluvia caía con más intensidad y estaba comenzando a empapar la chaqueta del gemelo menor.

-Aún no-respondió Dipper, de repente vio un pequeño techo en la puerta de un edificio y rápidamente guio a su hermana hasta allí-sígueme, Mabel. Creo que encontré un lugar-

Mabel lo siguió y entraron a un oscuro callejón, caminaron hasta la entrada de aquel edificio que vio Dipper y se refugiaron bajo el techo hasta que la lluvia se calmara, el espacio era algo reducido por lo que tuvieron que buscar una forma de acomodarse apoyándose contra la puerta cerrada de aquel lugar.

-¡Wow! Simplemente, wow…esa fue la carrera más intensa que haya tenido en mi vida-comentó Mabel recuperando la respiración mientras veía las gotas de lluvia caer y deslizarse por el techo hasta caer como finos hilos transparentes al suelo.

-No exageres, tampoco fue tan intensa-le dijo Dipper intentando bromear con ella pero solo recibió otro golpe leve en el hombro de parte de su hermana-hey ¿y ahora que dije?-

-Nada, no…dijiste nada malo-le respondió Mabel, aprovecho para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano-solo lo hice para que te calles, tus bromas son muy malas, hermanito-

-No me digas así, soy más alto que tú ahora-dijo Dipper poniendo una cara de falso enojo haciendo reír a su gemela.

-Así es, pero yo siempre seré la gemela alfa-comentó Mabel-¡gemela alfa, gemela alfa!-

Dipper se rió con ella, a pesar de los años, Mabel seguiría siendo la misma niña revoltosa de siempre y eso nada ni nadie podía cambiarlo. Aquel que se atreviera a cambiar a Mabel se las vería con él y con sus tíos. Por unos minutos se quedaron callados observando la lluvia caer mojando las calles de Gravity Falls y aquel oscuro callejón, la chica castaña comenzó a temblar un poco dándole a entender a su hermano que tenía frío, Dipper pensaba darle su chaqueta pero estaba mojada por la lluvia; no tuvo otra opción más que abrazarla para transmitirle calor y que se le pasara un poco el frío. Mabel entrecerró los ojos, se sentía agradable abrazar a su hermano, ojala pudiera hacerlo todos los días pero eso jamás iba a pasar; además, ella no estaba del todo segura de lo que sentía por Dipper. Sabía que lo quería pero ese tipo de "querer" no era el que se acostumbra a ver entre dos hermanos, era algo no natural y la vez insano pero…ella muy en el fondo de su mente deseaba poder besarlo y poder caminar juntos de la mano como las parejas normales o en las de las películas que miraba con sus amigas en California.

-¿Uh?-la castaña salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar algo apoyarse contra el alambrado de aquel callejón, se acercó un poco pero sin mojar su cabeza con la lluvia y pudo ver a aquella extraña figura similar a su hermano observándola a ella y a Dipper fijamente-tú ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

La silueta no le respondió, solo la miro fijo por unos breves segundos y después se alejó corriendo de ahí dejando a la chica confundida.

-¡Dipper, Dipper!-le dijo Mabel, este dejo de mirar la lluvia caer para verla a ella-está aquí, él está aquí…-

-¿Quién, Mabs?

-La extraña figura que se parece mucho a ti, estaba aquí hace un momento. Yo la vi, tienes que creerme.

-Mabel, yo no veo nada-Dipper miro hacia el alambrado del callejón y aquella silueta no se encontraba ahí-¿estás segura de que no lo imaginaste?-

-Por supuesto que no, se que vi esa silueta, estoy segura que la vi-Mabel se quedo callada después de decir esto y miro hacia otro lado, no tenía caso seguir hablando de eso con su gemelo y no quería discutir con él.

* * *

Esa misma noche, el cielo ya había despejado pero aún había algunas nubes circulando por el oscuro cielo nocturno. Mabel se encontraba en la cocina preparando los snacks que serviría en la pijamada con sus amigas Candy y Grenda, obviamente su nueva amiga (y también de Dipper) Neko. Dipper se encontraba en la sala mirando un documental en la televisión en el " _Canal que solía ser de historia_ " pensando que podría sacar algo informativo de lo que pasaban en ese show, esa noche estaban pasando una investigación sobre las desapariciones de los barcos y los aviones que caían en el conocido triangulo de las bermudas. Escucho los pasos de su hermana yendo a su habitación compartida, la siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista y luego volvió a enfocar sus ojos en la televisión o en eso estaba hasta que luego de unos minutos alguien tocó la puerta.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!

Dipper volvió a escuchar los pasos de su hermana algo acelerados bajar las escaleras de la cabaña, cruzó corriendo la sala y llegó a la puerta acomodándose un mechón de su largo cabello detrás de la oreja, abrió la puerta de la cabaña y…

-¡Aaaaah!

El gemelo menor se asustó un poco y se incorporó al saber de donde provenían los gritos, eran de Mabel y sus amigas pero ¿por qué gritaban así? Parecía que no se hubieran visto en mucho tiempo, bueno, en parte era verdad ya que habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que estuvieron en Gravity Falls pero tampoco era necesario gritar como una chica que vio a su más grande ídolo en un concierto de rock. Por otro lado, Mabel, Candy y Grenda intentaban calmarse después del grito que acababan de dar.

-¡Chicas, las extrañe mucho!-dijo Mabel emocionada abrazando primero a Candy y después a Grenda-sabía que íbamos a volver a vernos-

-Sí, nosotras también te extrañamos, Mabel. Hablar por Whatsapp no es lo mismo-comentó Candy acomodándose los lentes.

-Tienes razón, Candy. Es mejor hablar en persona-le dijo Mabel.

-Y bien chicas ¿qué hacemos aquí paradas? ¡Qué comience la fiesta!-exclamó Grenda con emoción y algo de ansiedad por empezar la fiesta, abrió su mochila donde tenía sus cosas para quedarse esa noche-Candy y yo tenemos todo preparado para la pijamada, trajimos maquillajes, música, algunos dulces-

-Yo traje revistas para adolescentes con algunas encuestas que evalúan nuestra personalidad y tambien que tipo de chico seria nuestra pareja ideal-comentó Candy-aunque creo que Grenda no lo necesita porque ella ya tiene a su chico ideal-

-Agh, ¿es en serio? Cállate, Candy-dijo Grenda avergonzada pero eso solo aumento más la curiosidad en Mabel.

-Por cierto ¿dónde está Dipper?-preguntó Candy-han pasado tres años y queremos ir a verlo-

-Claro, pueden ir a verlo. Está en la sala viendo un programa de televisión-les respondió Mabel-bien… ¡Que comience la fiesta! Esto no se acabará hasta que salga el sol-

Después de chillar y gritar de emoción un poco más (y luego de que fueran a la sala a saludar a Dipper) Mabel, Candy y Grenda corrieron a la habitación que compartían ambos hermanos hablando de quien sabe que mientras se reían. El gemelo menor suspiro con frustración y cansancio, esa sería una larga noche, tomó de nuevo el control remoto para cambiar de canal y buscar otra cosa interesante que mirar en la televisión, quizás vería una película o algo así para ignorar los ruidos que se escuchaban arriba en la habitación que compartía con Mabel mientras ella tenía su pijamada de bienvenida con sus amigas de Gravity Falls. Un grito angustiante se escuchó a lo lejos pero Dipper le resto importancia ya que a lo mejor no sería nada grave pero enseguida se estremeció un poco al ver una sombra cerca de la ventana, se refregó los ojos para ver mejor pero la sombra ya había desaparecido.

- _¿Qué rayos fue eso?_ -pensó Dipper sin dejar de ver hacia la ventana, desvió la mirada al escuchar que tocaban la puerta de la cabaña, se levantó del sofá donde estaba sentado viendo lo que sea que estuviera viendo en televisión y fue abrir la puerta para ver quien más había llegado a esas horas de la noche.


End file.
